Griseous Region: A New Kind of Adventure
by oldmanshuckle
Summary: Ash Ketchum competes in the Griseous Region after completeing the Sinnoh Region but problems arise like the kidnap of Dawn and the appearance of a new gang. With a former enemy, and a mysterious friend will Ash save the world or destroy it? Pearlshipping!
1. Griseous

Hello Everybody. I have decided to continue this story. Looking back at it, I realized the writing was pretty suckish, and I have tried to improve it and make it longer. Expect a better plot, more action, and somewhat of a love story. Rate and Review!

I will be accepting OC's. Please list the character's name, relations to main characters, whether it is a good guy or bad guy, personality and Pokemon. Please, only six Pokemon, no less, no more.

This is a lame introductory chapter. For more action, read the next chapter.

* * *

The silent, omnipresent breeze slipped through three chatting figures strolling along the road. It was about sunset, just after the Ever Grande Conference. Ash managed to pull up the upper hand against Paul, and secure himself a victory in the top five.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting kind of hungry," Ash grumbled, his back sloping from fatigue. his Pikachu had to sit on his back, as Ash was basically dragging himself across the road.

"No. The refreshments are still a block down the road," Brock replied, gazing into his map. "We turn left now."

The trio suddenly increased the speed of their gait, as the proximity of the Closing Ceremonies gave them renewed strength. It wasn't long until they were there when they departed ways. Brock went off running after cute girls. Ash immediately ran to the food while Dawn approached the Pokemon Shows that were run by famous professionals such as the _Shadow Creatures_. There were Pokemon and humans, with the humans performing superhuman feats while the Pokemon shot powerful attacks at the humans, who daintily dodged them.

"Please be quiet," a man with a microphone shouted out after the Closing Ceremonies, "May I see the Top 5 from the Ever Grande Conference?"

Ash walked over to the man. "What's up?" Ash asked, summing up the thoughts of the others.

"You guys are all invited to the Griseous Region! The Top 5 of each League is invited to go to the Griseous Region, the hardest region of all. Here take a brochure," the man said, handing out papers to all five contestants. "If you do not want to go, we will hand the opportunity to someone else. Of course, if you get all eight badges in the Griseous Region and arise in the top 15, you will be famous for life and receive a total of 1,000,000 dollars. Of course third place gets 10 million, second place gets 100 million, and the winner gets a billion. And the top 15 get to reside in the luxurious resorts of the Griseous Region, which enables your children to have a free try at the Griseous Region."

Ash glanced at the brochure. He could see graceful palm trees, beautiful glaciers, and rough deserts. He saw luxurious houses of the previous champions of the Griseous Region. The place was a dream come true.

"This is so awesome!" the winner of the Ever Grande Conference shouted before running off.

"So you guys want to do it?" the man asked.

"Yes," all the trainers replied in unison.

"Here, take these." The man handed the trainers hotel passes and boat tickets. "And if you see the guy that ran off, tell him to pick up his stuff."

Ash, dumbstruck, walked back to Dawn.

"What happened?" Dawn asked.

"I got invited to the Griseous Region. See the brochure?" Ash shouted, full of fervor and energy.

"Now that I think about it, I got one too," Dawn said, as she pulled out a packet of papers from her backpack.

"Then why are you not excited?" Ash questioned.

"Well, some guy called me and Zoey up because we were the top two in the Grand Festival, and he just handed us some papers. I was so excited about being runner up I forgot about it," Dawn casually replied.

"Well are you going?"

Dawn took one look at the brochure and eagerly nodded her head.

"Want to go together?"

"Sure, why not?"

"What about Brock?"

"I think he has to go back to his gym. His dad said that Brock has an urgent message and an important visitor," Dawn replied.

"That settles it! We're going together!" Ash happily shouted before charging back to the food court.

It wasn't long before it was time to go to the Griseous Region. Ash and Dawn approached the port where the boat was docked. The boat, named Giratina, was huge, probably the size of the Empire State Building lying on its side. It took a few hours to walk from the platform to the boat, as the boat was anchored right in the middle of the ocean. Dawn got tired, but the excitement of watching water Pokemon swim in the ocean expunged all thoughts of resting. Before they knew it, the duo arrived on the boat.

Ash and Dawn immediately decided to settle down on beach chairs. The sun was providing them with energy for the rest of their journey. They were soothed from all troubles, for now…

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor!" a voice interrupted all serenity and peace in Ash's mind. A Gliscor flew above Ash and dived down. Gliscor moved his glowing claws above his chest as Ash flinched, clutching Pikachu and shielding it with his body.

"Bibarel, shield them with Waterfall!" A color-eccentric Bibarel leaped off its feet, blasting towards Gliscor with water shielding its body. Bibarel made successful contact with Gliscor, causing a blast of water to knock Gliscor out. The trainer of the Gliscor immediately recalled it before running off in shame. Ash glanced towards his savior. The trainer wore a dark red shirt, covered by a night-black jacket. His jeans were dark black as were his shoes.

"Thanks for saving me. What's your name?" Ash asked.

"My name is Criss. I'm the owner of this ship," Criss said. "Say, do you need some help with your journey? You guys look pretty weak."

"That would be nice…" Dawn said.

"Great! I'll help you. I can tell you are total rookies. Your Pikachu is not evolved, so it's probably weak," Criss said.

"Wrong. My Pikachu is my strongest Pokemon!"Ash rebuked.

"Then the rest of your Pokemon are weak," Criss petulantly said.

"Want to battle?"

"Let's have a quick one on one." Criss led Ash and Dawn to the battle room, the biggest battlefield that has ever caught Ash's eye.

"Go Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder.

"Bibarel, show them why evolution is important!" Bibarel crawled its way onto the battlefield. "Just one quick tip, in a battlefield of long length, it is better to use faster Pokemon. Right now, Pikachu has the advantage."

"Pikachu, get ready to hit and run! Use your iron tail," Ash commanded. Pikachu ran the length of 100 meters with its tail glowing a bright white.

"Bibarel, dodge and use curse." Pikachu slammed its tail over Bibarels' head but by then the Bibarel dodged to the right with its speed. Bibarel then glowed red with renewed strength.

"Curse only boosts stats a little bit," Dawn said (learning a lot from Brock), "Quickly counterattack before Bibarel can use curse again."

"Got it Dawn. Thanks! Okay, Pikachu, quickly use Quick Attack. Bibarel doesn't have huge defenses."

"Bibarel, absorb the hit, and counterattack with your own Quick Attack!" Pikachu ran from the right, left, and center as Bibarel sat there, unmoving. Pikachu tackled Bibarel, but instead of knocking Bibarel over, Pikachu bounced off. With Pikachu on the ground, Bibarel quickly tackled Pikachu, knocking it into the wall, forming many crevices and cracks.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, as he ran over to grab his Pikachu.

"Take Pikachu here," Criss said. Ash obediently laid Pikachu at Criss' feet. Criss pulled a Pokeball from his belt and threw it at the ground. In a burst of light, Blissey emerged. "Blissey, use Soft Boiled on Pikachu." Blissey cracked an egg over Pikachu, healing it from damages during the battle.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked.

"It's simple."

"What's simple?"

"It's Bibarel's ability. It made Curse two times stronger. Although its Speed dropped much, it's defense increased enough to block your Pikachu's Quick Attack. But I do have to admit, your Pikachu is pretty tough. I only won because you underestimated me."

Ash nodded, pretending to understand. "I would like to know more about the Griseous Region," Ash interrupted Criss, attempting to change the subject.

Criss nodded and replied, "The Griseous Region is named after the orb that keeps Giratina in his original form. The dome is purplish like the orb. Inside the orb is another 'dimension' where there are computer controlled climates. That way the weather is random and you won't see a purple dome all the time. Also, all the terrain is artificial, including the mountains, glaciers, forests, etc… In this region there are 8 gym leaders who are plain tough. You have to go in order. The contests here are tough too. To participate in these challenges you must have 6 Pokemon and meet the other requirements and if you meet the requirements then you get a Griseous Pass. This Pass lets you have free food, clothes, etc… but if you don't have the pass you will be deported!"

Dawn imagined all the clothes she could get. Screw that, she'll just buy the whole store.

"Who's the first gym leader?" Ash asked.

"Someone I recently hired… I mean I recently met," Criss said, "I can tell you it's rock type, and you can expect at least four rock types…"

"How are the contests?" Dawn asked.

"Tough. In this region you need to earn only 3 ribbons to proceed onto the Giratina Contest," Criss said. The trio kept on conversing as the boat slowly came to a halt onto the harbor. The trio walked down the harbor into the first city, Harbor City.

"We're here. Getting Ash Battle Passes is easier, so we'll get Ash the passes first." Dawn and Ash nodded in agreement. The trio walked into a big building; although it was the smallest in the city, it was as big as the Goldenrod Mall. "Here, take the elevator. Registration is on the top floor." The trio walked into the elevator.

"What Pokemon are you entering into this league?" the attendant asked.

"Can I withdraw some Pokemon from the PC?" Ash asked.

"Go ahead, I'll wait."

Ash went to the PC and called Professor Oak. "Hey, Ash!" Oak eagerly said, "Congratulations on your win."

"Hey Oak. I'm at the Griseous Region."

"I was there once. Couldn't get past the 7th Gym Leader. Never even met the 8th. Well, good luck."

"Oak, I need my Snorlax, Charizard, and Sceptile. I'm keeping my Pikachu, Gabite, and Gliscor."

"Sure." Oak said. After the transactions, Ash quickly finished registration and received his battle pass.

After another quick walk, the trio walked over to a white tent. "Go register Dawn," Criss curtly told her.

Dawn walked over to the Contest Registration Attendant. "May I help you?" the attendant asked.

"I'm here to register for the contests," Dawn said.

"What Pokemon are you taking with you?"

"Here. I'm taking Piplup, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, and Quilava."

"Strong Pokemon. But I've seen stronger. One trainer named Zoey. She's tough. Here's your pass."

"Dynamite City is a 2 days north from here on cable car. Let's go," Criss said. After sitting on a long bumpy trip they finally got to Dynamite City. "This is a crater that was created by Dialga and Palkia when they came to fight with Giratina. This city is called Dynamite City because the ground looks like it was blown apart with Dynamite." Ash looked around. Criss was right. Everywhere were chunks of rocks.

"Let's go to the museum, I want to show you something!" Criss said. The trio walked into a building that said "Dynamite Museum" Criss motioned for the duo to follow him up the stairs and they did. After running up ten flights of stairs they got up in a dark room. There was one light shining in the middle of the room. "This is how many people think the universe was created," Criss said, "mainly the Greeks. They thought Chaos came first with the gods coming after."

"Interesting," Dawn said. She looked around. All the gods looked like Pokemon she seen before.

"Let's go to the gym," Ash grumbled.

Meanwhile…

A purple headed man with an R on his shirt walked into building. He smirked as he ran out of the building holding Hawaiian clothes.

"Stop that man!"

In the blink of an eye the retreating man disappeared. He was teleported to a green, lush forest. He fed some candies to his Mime Jr. which then grew larger in size. The man chuckled deviously, his laughter crackling in the air.

Back to Ash…

After another walk they came across the gym which looked like a miniature version of the city. There were steps that led underground and then a simple rock door, leading to a rock house. The door was on the ground. Ash knocked and a familiar person popped up in his face with a wide looking grin…


	2. To The Brock Badge

Hello people. This chapter is a little short, but filled with acion. Read, Review, and Enjoy!

"Hey Ash!" Brock said wiping his sweat off his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"You know the important visitor. The person standing right next to …" Brock said, getting cut off by Criss' words.

"Get on with the battle," Criss interrupted.

"Okay Brock. I challenge you to a Pokemon Gym Battle!"

"I accept your challenge," said Brock. Brock led the trio down the rusty rungs of the ladder. Ash could feel the rust building up and scratching his palms. Who knew a rich place like this could have rusty stuff?

Brock led the crew down a dark hallway. You could hear the plop of a dripping raindrop echo down the hall.

"This place is a dump!" Dawn shouted, a brown water droplet hitting her head, "No offence."

"That's because you didn't see the battlefield yet," Brock commented. After a brisk walk down a long hallway, an indistinguishable light emerged.

"It's so dark, like a cave," Ash said.

"That's because it is a cave," Brock replied, "Referee, can you turn the lights up." With the flick of a finger, the whole field lit up. Ash could identify the rocks that covered the battlefield. Some rocks were boulders, the size of Snorlax. Other rocks were as small as Pikachu. No doubt that none of the battlefield was flat. Every part of the battlefield was uphill or downhill, hard for Pokemon to run around in. Of course, rock Pokemon aren't known for their speed, so it was a home field advantage.

Brock and Ash walked to opposite sides of the rocky terrain. The battlefield was short, so Ash knew that fast Pokemon would not have an advantage here.

"This is a 6 on 6 battle with only the challenger able to substitute Pokemon. The person with Pokemon at the end of the match wins. Proceed to battle," said the referee.

"Go Sceptile," said Ash.

"Go Toxicroack," Brock said.

"What?" Ash said.

"That is allowed since the gym leader can use 2 non rock types." The ref said.

"Alright Sceptile use Dig!" Ash said. Sceptile dug underground and hid.

"Toxicroak use Earthquake," Broak said. Toxicroak slammed his feet on the ground producing a shock wave. A fissure emerged from under Toxicroak's foot, creating ripples all around. Sceptile, unable to handle the shaking, jumped out of his hole, barely escaping from damage. "Now Toxicroak use Gunk Shot!"

"Sceptile, wait for the right moment!" Ash shouted, "Now's your chance. Jump!"

Toxicroak shot a gunk of poison at Sceptile, but the swift Pokemon was able to jump into the air.

"Perfect. Toxicroak, when Sceptile lands, use Poison Jab!" Sceptile did a flip trying to evade Toxicroak while landing, but to no avail. Toxicroak's paw caught Sceptile's backside. Sceptile hollered in pain, before falling onto its knees. Suddenly, the groaning stopped and Sceptile collapsed.

"Sceptile is unable to battle," Said the referee.

Ash recalled Sceptile back into the Pokeball. "Good job Sceptile. You tried your best. Hey Brock, when did you get that Toxicroack to be so tough."

"Same time you got into the Ever Grande conference."

"Pikachu, you are up," said Ash, "Use Volt tackle"

"Toxicroak use Brick Break," Brock said. Toxicroak charged at Pikachu, fist glowing with white light. Pikachu, surrounded by crackling electricity, charged at Toxicroak. The two attacks collided in a burst of energy. The Pokemon were blown backwards, both hitting rocks. However, Toxicroak managed to jump off the rock at the last second and land safely on its feet. Both Pokemon were still standing with Pikachu struggling to stay up.

"Your Toxicorak is tough," Ash commented. "Pikachu, quickly use another Volt Tackle," Pikachu caught Toxicroak by surprise. With hidden strength, Pikachu ran at Toxicroak faster than ever and sent it flying at Snorlax sized rock. Crackling with electricity, the Toxicorack went through the rock, finally landing at Brock's feet.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle," said the ref.

"That's a good strategy Ash. You made us think Pikachu was weak when he was faking the damage. And when Toxicroak let his guard down, you attacked. We won't fall for that again!" Brock shouted, with as much fervor as he has when meeting girls. Brock recalled his Toxicroak.

"We have other tricks in our sleeves," Ash replied.

"Go Golem," said Brock. A tough looking giant rock ball came out. "Golem use Earthquake"

"Pikachu, Jump and then Iron Tail," Pikachu jumped and spun around with an iron tail.

"Golem, Protect!" Golem curled up into a ball while Pikachu tried to attack it. "Golem use Rock Slide," While Pikachu was trying to recover Golem slammed his foot onto the ground and retrieved a giant rock which he slammed on Pikachu's head. Pikachu fell on his knees but was done yet.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail again!" Pikachu didn't move though.

"Why isn't Pikachu moving?" asked Dawn.

"He flinched. Rock Slide can cause flinching," Criss curtly replied,absorbed into the battle.

"Golem use Earthquake!" Brock said. Golem stomped its foot onto the ground, sending a fissure heading towards the flinching Pikachu. Pikachu attempted to move its feet, but to no avail. Suddenly, the fissure reached Pikachu. Rocks were sent flying into the little mouse, sending it flying towards Ash.

"Good job Pikachu. Okay then! Go Gliscor!" Ash said. "Use Guillotine!" Gliscor proceeded to attack.

"Golem Protect!" Brock said.

"Perfect! Use feint!" Gliscor attacks Golem with full force knocking through the protect. "Now use Guillotine," Gliscor, soaring above Golem with its claws full sized and full of power, landed a direct blow right at Golem's head. Golem fell to the ground instantaneously.

"Go Sudowoodo!" Brock said. "Use Rock Slide!" Sudowoodo threw a bunch of rocks at Gliscor. Gliscor swerved to the left, flew upside down, veered to the right, dodging all the rocks. "Use Hammer Arm!" Sudowoodo snuck up behind Gliscor, "tree branch" glowing and bonked Gliscor in the head. Gliscor, feeling all dizzy from being bonked in the head, pummeled to the ground.

"Gliscor, Sudowoodo is slowed down. Use Guillotine!" Gliscor flew over to Sudowoodo with his claw raised, prepared to strike.

"Wait… Now use Mimic!" Sudowoodo did its mimic dance. Suddenly, Sudowoodo's "tree branch" grew bigger and glowed with energy. Both Guillotine hit at the same time. The energy from the attacks blew both Pokemon off their feet and in opposite directions. When the dust cleared both Pokemon were still standing, breathing heavily. Suddenly, in synch, both Pokemon collapsed to the ground.

"Not bad Ash…" Brock said.

"When did you get so tough?" Ash asked.

"My brother trained my Pokemon and I trained against other challangers," Brock said. "Go Chansey!" Chansey jumped around holding a Luck Punch.

"Go Snorlax," Ash said.

"Chansey use Egg Bomb," Brock said. Chansey threw an egg at Snorlax which did a lot of damage thanks to the Lucky Punch.

"Snorlax, use Brick Break" Ash said.

"Chansey Defense Curl," Brock said. Snorlax hit the curled up Chansey but when Chansey got up it was obvious she was damaged.

"Chansey, first Soft Boiled then Ice Beam," Brock said. Chansey healed itself and then struck Snorlax with a beam of ice, freezing the Snorlax. However, it was only a thin layer of ice.

"Snorlax, break out and use Hyper Beam" Ash said. Snorlax bulged out its muscles, the ice shattering around him. Snorlax charged up its attack, and shot a beam of light at Chansey.

"Chansey, full power ICE BEAM!" Brock yealled. The two attacks collided (like usual) in a big blast of energy. However, Snorlax's Hyper Beam was stronger, and knocked Chansey right into Brock.

"Go Rampardos!" shouted Brock, "Good try Chansey." A big dinosaur came out of the Pokeball.

"Rampardos, use Iron Tail!" Brock said. Rampardos jumped up and swung its tail right at Snorlax's head. Suddenly, Snorlax fell to the ground, sleeping. Rampardos swung its tail at Snorlax's had, but Snorlax was on th ground. Rampardos, realizing its mistake, tried to regain its balance to no avail. Rampardos, it's tiny hands and legs flailing in the air, was lying on its back, unable to get up.

"Um, why is Snorlax sleeping?"

"It ate a lot before it came here, and then it had a harsh battle. I guess it got sleepy. Whatever, go Gabite! Use dig!" Ash said. When Gabite came out of his Pokeball he quickly dug his way underground, and went to the spot where Rampardos tipped over. Gabite came out of the ground, colliding into Rampardos, but tipping it back onto its feet.

"Rampardos use Head Smash!" Rampardos' head glowed with a bright white and the spikes on its head enlarged. The strong dinosaur ran at Gabite and thrust its head right into Gabite's chest, knocking it over Ash's head into the concrete wall.

Ash recalled Gabite back into its Pokeball. "Come on out, my strongest Pokemon!" Ash threw a Pokeball into the air, and a Charizard stood in its place.

"Charizard, Rampardos is weakened. Use Steel Wing!" Charizard's wings shined with bright energy and power, as it knocked Rampardos back off its feet. Rampardos was left back on its back, unable to get up. "Okay Charizard, melt the battlefield around Rampardos!" Charizard opened its mouth and a huge flame emerged. The battlefield turned red and hot. It was so warm in the room, you could see the warmth distorting other images. The rocks in the battlefield started melting and the hot lava slowly crawled towards Rampardos.

Brock recalled Rampardos back into its Pokeball.

"Rampardos has forfeited the match," the referee said.

"Alright then, go Probopass!" Brock yelled.

"Go Charizard! Use Steel Wing!" Ash said. Charizard rammed into Probopass but Charizard's wings just bounced off of the highly defensive Probopass.

"Probopass, Thunderwave!" Probopass shot a beam of electricity paralyzing Charizard. Charizard trie to move, but when it moved its leg, electricity shot through its body, disabling movement.

"Charizard, one More STEEL WING!"

"Probopass, Use Giga Impact!" Both Pokemon collided head on and a giant blast occurred. The energy in this blast was so enormous, Ash had to shield his own face from being scarred.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. The gym leader wi…"

"WAIT!" interrupted Ash. He knew Charizard. Charizard always got up in the last second. Charizard can't fail now. Suddenly. Charizard got up and shot a flame into the air.

"Probopass is unable to battle. Ash from Pallet town wins!"

"Good game Ash" Brock said as he handed over the Dynamite Badge. "Remember, I am the weakest Gym Leader so good luck with the rest." Ash jumped in the air with shouts of joy. At the same time his stomach was in knots as he knew that he almost lost this round which means he had a higher chance of losing the next round.

"How did Charizard knock out Probopass?" Dawn asked. "The first time Charizard used Steel Wing, it did almost nothing."

"Charizard didn't knock out Probopass. Probopass knocked itself out. The energy from Giga Impact and Steel Wing was enough to create a blast, but when Charizard used Steel Wing, he bounced off of Probopass. The blast directed to Probopass was more than the damage directed to Charizard. Therefore, because Steel Wing did nothing to Probopass but bounce off, Ash won the match. It was a good strategy Ash," Criss elucidated.

"I didn't have a strategy for Charizard…" Ash said. "Who's the next gym leader?" Ash changed the subject.

Criss chuckled, "Brit. She uses baby normal type Pokemon but don't underestimate her. I did and lost the first time I battled her. Her Munchlax is tough!"

"I won't," said Ash and the trio hiked to their next stop, Cinnabonne City.

Meanwhile…

"You sure you want to join the organization James?" a dark, sinister voice asked.

"My friends abandoned me after what I did to Giovanni. I have no life left. Yes, I want to join…"


	3. Unexpected Turns

This chapter is longer, and might be a bit confusing. It was hard to revise it from suckish to mediocre. If you have any questions, please ask, so I can make clarifications in the chapter. Rate, Review, and Enjoy!

It was a bright, sunny afternoon for the trio. The sun was beating on their back, absorbing all their energy. Ash, back slumped, was dragging his feet across the sandy ground; when he read the sign, his back became erect, and he walked with more energy than usual.

The sign read "Cinnabonne City, 6 miles away/2 hrs. walk"

Under the sign read "WARNING: Cinnabonne Forest in 1 mile," in bright red painted letters, like it was added on later after an accident.

"This forest is dangerous. There are forks in the road and the wrong way leads to a pack of evil Gengar. There was a rumor that the previous President of Johto visited, entered the forest, and was never seen again. Follow my lead!" Criss said.

"Who was the previous president of Johto?"

"His name was Giovanni. It was also rumored he was the leader of a huge crime organization. He was a brutal president, so no one missed him."

"How do we get past the forest?"Dawn whimpered. She was terrified of ghost Pokemon.

"Have a Pokemon bodyguard. A psychic Pokemon should be best," Criss replied, "Go Azelf!" In a burst of flashing blue light, an alternate colored Azelf levitated over Criss' shoulder.

"You have an Azelf?" Ash asked.

"I use to have a Gardevoir on my team but Azelf came to me and sensed danger and let me catch it." Criss said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

Now Azelf spoke using telepathy. "2,000,000,000 years ago Arceus was born when an explosion of gases in space caused an egg to form. Ten years later the egg hatched. First it created me and my brothers Mew, Jirachi, Celebi, Mesprit, and Uxie. We created civilization. However, four other Pokemon hatched from the same egg as Arceus: Deoxsys, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Deoxsys went to space to live having nothing to do with Pokemon. The other 3 began to fight for places in life. Dialga won the first place prize, time. Palkia won second place prize, space. And Giratina won the Other World. The three "humain" gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all came from this legend. Every 1000 years Arceus wakes up to make growth possible. However Arceus only stays awake one day. It rewards all the legendaries with items it created like the Griseous Orb. However, Arceus had a terrible vision. If someone captures Arceus, unbalance will occur and all the legendaries will lose their powers. This will cause time and space to bend down on itself and only one will survive, the one containing the power of Arceus. There is a leader of an unknown organization trying to get Arceus. To get Arceus you need to get my brothers and I to create a Rainbow Chain and an Azure Flute. The Rainbow Chain leads you to Arceus and the Azure Flute awakens it. My brothers and I were told to hide with the most trusted trainers. Mew and Mesprit are looking for a trainer, Uxie, me, Celebi and Jirachi found trainers and Deoxsys were captured. The other flying birds like Ho-oh and Lugia and Moltres are not scared because the plan doesn't involve them but some like Articuno are helping by stalling the organization. For the organization to be stopped the trainers must combine powers with their legends to stop the gang. Any other evasive or offensive actions are impossible, since they captured Deoxsys and he needs to be rescued."

"Azelf… you're a dumbass…" Criss groaned.

"What! Why?"Azelf questioned.

"They're not legends! You can't reveal them information," Criss scolded.

"Then why are you with them?"

"Never mind. I would rather have Bibarel walk next to me," Criss said, returning Azelf into his Pokeball and letting Bibarel out.

"Aren't there many Azelf in the world?" Dawn tried to find loop holes in the myth.

"I have Father Azelf. The original Azelf," Criss told her. "All the Father or Mother legendaries are shiny. If you have a mother or father legendary, then you are considered a legend trainer."

"Look!" Ash and Dawn both said. They saw a blue orb of light hovering right behind Criss.

MEW! The tiny blue beast cried. It flew over to Ash.

"You are my trainer. Guard me with your life," said Mew and with that flew into Ash's Pokeball transporting Snorlax's Pokeball back to Oak.

"Looks like two of the legend trainers are united." Criss said. "But the legend Azelf told doesn't come first. There may be no secret organization after all, and it's just that everybody is paranoid. First, we help you beat the Griseous league and find other legend other trainers on the way. And I guess I have to forgive Azelf for telling you classified information."

"Aren't Mew supposed to be pink?" Ash asked.

"Don't you pay attention to a word I say? All the original legendaries, not the offspring, are shiny. That's how you can tell the difference between Mother Mew and a regular Mew," Criss elucidated.

"Don't blame Ash. He's just a little slow today," Dawn defended him.

"Ash is always slow," Criss mumbled under his breath. "Look, we're here! And no Gengar messed with my Bibarel!" Criss shouted while trying to change the subject, pointing off into the distance.

"What is Cinnabonne City?" Dawn asked.

"It's the rest Station between Dynamite City and Norma Town where is Ash's next gym battle. This place has the best contests, food, and shopping malls. I was hoping there was a contest where Dawn can join," Criss said. "Let's check out the stadium."

Cinnabonne was not a huge city. If all the cities were foot battle stadiums, then Cinnabonne City would be a gas station. However, their stadium for contests was one of the biggest. The Contest Hall was about half of the whole city. It could fit all the residents of the town in there. The huge size of the contest hall was all that was unique. The color was bland; it was a dull silver throughout, even in the inside. Even the stage was silver, even though it was made out of wood.

"Show me your passes for entry!" the clerk sang.

"Here!" said Dawn excitedly. The clerk ran the pass like a credit card and smiled back.

"You are contestant 6. Your friends over there get ring seats. Have fun!" she said.

"Good luck, Dawn," Ash encouraged her.

"I don't need it," Dawn boasted. Ash and Criss walked over to the contest seats and sat down while Dawn went her own path.

Dawn entered the waiting room and saw a familiar red head, Jessie, the girl that always wanted Ash's Pikachu.

"What are you doing here? You're not here to cause trouble, are you?" asked Dawn.

"Well twerp, I joined the Griseous region after I won my 10 ribbons in Johto. Then the leader of Team Rocket disappeared, and Team Rocket lost its prestige and ranks. James is now a professional breeder in the Johto region. I caught several more Pokemon, and they will beat you!" Jessie said. Dawn was not intimidated. Jessie was never good at following through with her threats.

"When did you become a coordinator?" Dawn asked.

"I was always a coordinator!"

"I never saw you perform."

"You know Jessilina. That's me, twerp!"

"Well, good luck."

"Whatever," Jessie said.

"Contestant 1 please report to stage!" The MC said. On the stage, the MC said "Please applaud the first contestant, Jessie!" Jessie walked up to the stage with her Battle Pass showing on the screen. On it were 6 Pokemon, Seviper, Wobbufett, Yanmega, Togekiss, Meowth, and Wigglytuff.

"Go Meowth! Use Pay Day and hypnosis" the talking Meowth jumped off her shoulder shouted "That's Right!" and shot brilliant shiny coins in the air. Then he shot a purple beam at the coins which bounced off the shiny coins creating a disco ball effect. "Now Slash!" Jessie said and Meowth slashed at the coins shooting them downward making the purple beams focus on Meowth. Meowth was glowing a dark purple from the rebounding hypnosis. "Water Pulse!" Jessie said and Meowth shot beams of water at the coins which caused the coins to pummel into the floor. The water droplets from the attack made the coins shine even more; when the coins hit the ground it made a beautiful melody. Meowth attacked the coins, so when the coins came down, they crashed behind Meowth spelling the words That's Right. The crowd went wild in a thunderous applause.

"That was impressive," Criss said.

"She isn't a criminal anymore" Ash commented. The other shows were impressive but not as impressive as Jessie. There were many different varieties of Pokemon. There was a Rhydon throwing rocks, an Electivire accidentally shocking its trainer, and many others.

Finally it was Dawn's turn. "Go Piplup!" shouted Dawn. Her Pokeball opened and brilliant lights appeared coming from her Pokeball seal. "Piplup, use Hydro Pump!" Piplup shot a whirl of water at the air. "Now Drill Peck!" Piplup swirled inside the Hydro Pump, making an eye-catching appeal. Piplup then emerged from the water. "Now use Whirlpool, then Bide!" said Dawn. Piplup charged the Whirlpool at the Hydro Pump, and the two attacks collided in a huge blast of water. The blast of water turned into water droplets which hovered around the floating Piplup, now using Bide. The water drolets helped add contrast to Piplup's bide, which in turn made everything sparkly and shin. The crowd roared and appluaded. Finally the scores were in. The top 8 players will proceed to the next round.

Dawn was going to battle a trainer named Oliver.

"Let the battle begin" the ref said, as both players walked onto the field.

"Go, Mamoswine!"

"Go, Noctowl!"

"Mamowine, use Ice Shard!" Mamoswine formed a ball of ice between its trunks, and fired the chunk of ice directly at the Noctowl.

"Noctowl, dodge and use hypnosis." Noctowl swerved to the left, then stared directly at Mamoswine's eyes.

"Mamoswine, counterattack with Take Down." Mamoswine started charging towards Noctowl, who had to close its eyes to escape. The effect of hypnosis was nullified. "Now, quickly use Ancient Power!"

"Noctowl, charge at the rocks with Zen Headbutt." Mamoswine formed many rocks giving off a blue aura, which it then directed at Noctowl. Noctowl, misjudging the power of the attack, tried to headbutt the rocks. Noctowl, glowing with energy, attacked the rocks head on. However, the rocks knocked the Noctowl backwards, sending it towards the ground.

Beep! "The winner of the match is Dawn through KO!" the MC eagerly narrated to the audience.

More matches took place. The most notable match was with Jessie's Wobbuffet and another trainer's Aggron. Aggron had the upper hand in the beginning, but Wobbuffet countered all the attacks, and sent them back at twice the power.

"The first match of the semi-finals will be Jessie and Dawn. The person with the most points at the end or the one with the only standing Pokemon will be victorious!"

"Go Wigglytuff!" shouted Jessie. A pink blob appeared on the stage.

"Go Quilava!" shouted Dawn. The little mouse popped out of its Pokeball. "Quilava, use Lava Plume!"

"Dodge, and use Disable." Quilava fired several magma rocks at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff quickly jumped up, missing the rocks by several inches. Then, Wigglytuff wiggled its finger, forcing Quilava to temporarily forget Lava Plume. "Now, use Sing." Wigglytuff sang a melody, putting Quilava to sleep (and a few other audience members).

"Quilava, wake up," Dawn pleaded. After Wigglytuff stopped singing, Quilava blinked it eyes and yawned.

"Quickly, Wigglytuff, use Toxic and then Dig!" Wigglytuff shot purple acid at Quilava, who was struggling to awaken. Then Wigglytuff dove underground, went under Quilava, and erupted upwards, making the parts of the battlefield fly upwards. The toxic that Wigglytuff previously used caused purple droplets to linger in the air, creating a beautiful display around Wigglytuff. Suddenly, the time was up. The loud beep signaling the end of the match was all it took to awaken Quilava, but by that time it was too late. Dawn lost half of her points, while Jessie still kept perfect score.

"The coordinator who will proceed to the finals is Jessie. Congratulations Jessie," the MC reported.

"It's okay Dawn," said Ash, making his way to the coordinator's waiting room.

"That Jessie girl has a lot of emotion in contests. I hope she wins, no offence to you or anything," Criss dumbly said, engrossed in Jessie's final battle.

Jessie was up against a trainer named Lil Won and his Chatot. However, Chatot was able to dodge all of Wigglytuff's attacks while performing appeals that did not damage Wigglytuff.

"Lil Won wins the Taste Ribbon!" the MC said.

"That's a good coordinator!" Ash said.

"That's not battling power. Chatot didn't even try to attack Wigglytuff. All Chatot did was dodge and make useless combos," Criss said in digust. After the closing ceremonies, the trio was about to leave until Jessie blocked their exit.

"Good job, Twerp!" said Jessie.

"Thanks! You deserved to win," said Dawn.

A loud roar ended their conversation. In the blink of an eye, a Salamence appeared with Pokemon Hunter J on top.

"I'll be taking this little girl. Remember in Sinnoh, you met up with Mesprit. I need you as bait to get that little sucker!" J chuckled with a sneer. "It's been a long time since I've seen you Criss."

"How did you even get in here? And didn't your ship explode in a lake or something?" Ash questioned.

"I swam out. It's much harder to take me down!"

"You disgust me! Kidnapping people and using them as bait," shouted Criss, hiding deeper feelings of hate in his heart, "Go Metagross! Start it off with Agility!" Metagross appeared and charged at Pokemon Hunter J. Salamance flew over Metagross, then sweeped Dawn off her feet and fled.

"Let's go Yanmega!" shouted Criss.

"Go Charzard!" shouted Ash

"Go Togekiss!" shouted Jessie. The new trio started pursuing the Salamance, however the Charizard or Togekiss could not keep up with the Yanmega or Salamance.

"Jessie, let's go. We can let Criss handle this. Yanmega's speed boost will help Criss catch J," Ash told Jessie.

Criss kept on chasing Salamance. The Pokemon dodged all the buildings, while Salamence tried to ditch the Yanmega who was gaining speed. Hunter J said a few words, and in a flash of light, a shiny Deoxsys appeared, evil and dark energy bubbling out from under Deoxsys' veins, and teleported Criss to Cinnabonnes City where Jessie and Ash were solemnly conversing.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

"She's gone. Somehow they used could use a Deoxsys for evil. And not any Deoxsys, but Mother Deoxsys. I always knew the leader of the Ghost Warriors was convincing and had items of evilness," Criss said, mainly to himself as Ash was too stupid to know what words came out of Criss' mouth, and Jessie was plain clueless.

"What are Ghost Warriors?" Ash asked.

"According to the government, I cannot reveal it to Jessie because she is not a legend. Ash, I'll explain to you when we are alone," Criss apologized.

In a blinding flash of light, Mesprit appeared. "Dawn's captured? Where is she? I could sense her disappearance."

"The Ghost Warriors capture her. You need to choose a new trainer now, if you do choose one," Criss apologized again.

"I was at the GW base. Turned out they stole Team Gatlatic's space gear and Team Rocket's Dark Balls. They use Dark balls to catch Pokemon to do against their will. There are many members in the group. I only discovered two names, J and Anjosh. Jessie, you have much emotion. Will you be my Master?"

"I thought you wanted to be neutral," Criss commented.

"That's because I thought it was just a rumor, so I went to investigate myself."

"Yes…" Jessie said. Mesprit smiled, teleported Togekiss to the PC and went into another Pokeball of Jessie's. "A rare Pokemon to give to the boss! And this Mesprit is differently colored than other Mesprit."

"You're not a part of Team Rocket anymore," Ash reminded her.

"Oh yeah. I'm a good guy now," Jessie remembered.

"I guess you're part of the group too," Criss said, a glum smile velcroed onto his face.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh, that guy is here? After what he did to me?" Another dark sinister voice scolded James.

"Giovanni! I thought you were dead," James said.

"Well you're pretty stupid! I'm quitting if he's gonna be here," Giovanni complained. "Why do we need him anyway?"

"James has manufactured a new type of rare candy. Not only does it make your Pokemon gain a new level, it increases the potential of your Pokemon. Every Pokemon has a limit to their strength because if you use too much of your power, your life shortens. That way, the brain limits the power of moves. That's why typical Pokemon can only maximize two of their strengths. With this rare candy, a Pokemon can maximize their health, attack, defense, special defense, etc… We need these candies to gain power!"

"If you want me so much, just get rid of Giovanni," James rebuked.

"We can't do that. He has something just as important as your rare candies…"


	4. G Men

All these chapters are only mediocre. This is because I have written this story before and I am revising the suckish to mediocre. Starting from a few more chapters, the real action *cough**cough* war, love, death, backstabbing *cough**cough* is going to come. Rate, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

"We need to help you finish the league," Criss abruptly told Ash.

"Why? Isn't Dawn more important?" Ash asked.

"Once you get the eight bade, you get a special training pass that gives you access to all areas in preparation for the Griseous Conference. GW's base is in one of those remote areas. Also, their base is heavily guarded. I got caught before and if it wasn't for the G-Men I will still be stuck in that cell. Talking about the G-Men…" Criss paused and got out his walkie talkie. "I've got newbies," he shouted into the walkie-talkie. He pointed to Jessie and Ash and said "Follow me on your flying Pokemon."

The trio took off to the skies, Ash on his Charizard, Jessie holding onto the legs of her Yanmega, and Criss riding on Yanmega's back. Criss pulled out a Pokeball from his belt and threw it into the air. "Azelf, open us a portal into the Battle Frontier!" Criss shouted. Azelf wiggled his yellow finger, before returning back to his Pokeball. A purple portal stood 50 meters from where Azelf was. In a flash of an eye, the trio dove into the portal which immediately closed behind them.

Suddenly, the hardness of the ground met with Ash's Charizard, sending it crippling to the floor, crushing Ash under its huge body.

"How did we get on the ground?" Ash asked, head spinning from the sudden collision.

"It's a teleportation device. It can take us anywhere we want," Criss replied.

"This is the Battle Frontier? It looks much cooler and bigger than what I saw in Sinnoh!" Ash shouted.

"The Griseous Region has its own Battle Frontier. Only the top five in the Griseous Conference are allowed in. Ash, Jessie, stay under cover." Ash and Jessie buried their necks into their coats, hiding their face from public view. Criss swung open a door to a small one-room villa.

Criss entered a pass code and another door opened. Inside Ash saw several beds, a big sofa and a small sofa, a bookshelf, a TV and 4 plants on each corner of the room. Criss walked to the book case took out a few books, touched the wall behind the bookcase, and reapplied to the books on the book shelf. The bottom right corner plant moved next to the top right corner plant and a latch on the floor emerged. Criss swiped a pass key through the latch and it opened. When the trio entered the latch thirteen other people were there including: Lance-the Dragon Type Master, Volkner—the stunning electric type specialist, Byron—the hardest shell to crack, Crasher Wake—the body builder, Roark—the second hardest shell to crack, Gardenia—the tree hugger, Maylene—the feminist body builder, Fantina—the creeper, Candice—freezing cold girl, Riley—the mysterious guy, Cheryl—the one that gets lost in forests, Buck—the guy with amazingly annoying Pokemon, and Marley—the princess that loves jogging. Inside the basement of the villa was a bar with a bartender. There was a glass door leading to a concrete room, made for Pokemon battles. Down the hall were bedrooms, equal in quality with five star hotels. The main room, the room for meetings, was where everybody was.

"Wuzz up?" Buck said, "Who are the newcomers?"

"Other legend people," Criss replied. He turned to Ash and Jessie and said, "To join the G Men you get to choose an opponent. It will be a 5 on 3 match. The challenger will get to use five Pokemon, as you guys are probably inexperienced. To join you must win. Now choose your opponent. We will start with Jessie." Criss walked over to the rest of the guys in this underground bar and chose a seat. He then said, "Because I am the leader of the G Men, you may choose to battle me if you desire a challenge, and if you are stupid. Now choose Jessie."

"I choose the girl wearing prison clothes," Jessie replied.

"Marley you're up. Show her what you got," Cheryl encouraged her friend, happy she was not chosen. The black haired girl who loved to wear contrasting colors walked up to one side of the battle field. Jessie followed and sat on the opposite side.

"Good luck. Go Ninjask!" Marley said. A beetle looking Pokemon drifted in the air

"Go Yanmega!" Jessie said. Jessie's favorite bug met the beetle face to face.

"Ninjask use Swords Dance!" Marley commanded. Ninjask danced as it sharpened its claws, glowing a pure white. "Now Baton Pass to Dugtrio!" Ninjask retreated into its Pokeball and three little heads popped out of the ground.

"My turn," Jessie said, "Yanmega, use Ancient Power!" Yanmega formed several boulders under its feet and directed the rocks at Dugtrio. Dugtrio hid under the ground. "Use Silver Wind!" Yanmega flapped its wings at high speeds and a noticeable wind current appeared from Yanmega's wings. The wind hit the ground, directing sand and other particles at Dugtrio along with the wind, almost knocking it out.

"Rock Slide!" Dugtrio hit its three heads at the ground, and several rocks flew at Yanmega. Yanmega dodged one, two, another! Finally, as it was flying upwards to dodge one, a rock fell from the sky, pummeling it onto the ground. Yanmega struggled to get up, but its wing was caught under the huge boulder.

"Yanmega, try to get free with Quick Attack!"

"Dugtrio, halt its effort. Use Sucker Punch!" Dugtrio ran so fast, it was as if it had teleported. Using its three heads, it knocked into Yanmega until it was practically lifeless.

"Meowth, your turn!" Jessie said, returning Yanmega back into her Pokeball. Meowth jumped off her shoulder and said, "Dugtrio has three heads, but zero brains!"

"Meowth use Water Pulse!" Meowth shot a ball of water directly at Dugtrio. Dugtrio had enough time to move two of its heads, but the third head got caught in the blast. "Finish it off with Pay Day!" Meowth swung its head like a dog coming out from the water, and many hardened gold coins flew at Dugtrio, so quickly that even a speedy Dugtrio had no time to evade the attack.

"Those moves are stronger than usual," Wake added commentary to the battle.

"It's Meowth's ability, Technician. It boosts the power of weak moves," Criss replied back.

"Oh well… Go Weavile!" Marley said. A red light escaped from the Pokeball, forming into the shape of a Weavile. The Pokemon sneered at Meowth, taunting it.

"Use hypnosis!" Jessie said. Meowth focused its eyes on Weavile, endeavoring to put it to sleep. "What!" Jessie had a stunned countenance.

"What, I need to say Taunt for my Weavile to use Taunt?" Marley questioned. "Weavile, use Night Slash to the side of Meowth!" Weavile's appendages radiated black, dark energy, as it ran past Meowth. It looked like it never used the attack. Suddenly, Meowth grabbed its side, hollering in intense pain. "Now use Ice Punch!"

"Hey, give me a chance to recover!" Meowth shouted with a New York accent. Weavile's fist turned silver-white, radiating energy as it punched Meowth in the back. Meowth's backside froze as Meowth collapsed, limp from all the fighting.

"Whoa, Weavile can change directions quickly," Ash commented.

"Meowth use Water Pulse on the ground!" Jessie said. Meowth, lying face down boosted up sky high. "Now, turn onto your back!" Meowth flipped 180 degrees in midair. As it fell, the ice cracked, slowing Meowth's fall. Meowth did a kick-up, back into standing position. "Your taunt is gone, use hypnosis!" Meowth eyes turned into a dark shade of purple as it stared directly into Weavile's eyeball. Weavile struggled to stay onto its feet; however, it abruptly fell onto its back, snoozing. "Now use Slash!" Meowth charged at Weavile and swiped at it with his claws, sending Weavile directly into the wall. Weavile instantly woke up.

"Weavile use Aerial Ace and then Ice Shard!" Weavile then hit Meowth, grinning deviously, with its claws, and then leaped into the air before shooting a ball of ice at Meowth. The ball of ice turned into little ice shards that surrounded the perimeter of Meowth's head, before merging into one piece of ice.

"Alright, go Wobbufett!" Jessie said.

"Wobbufett!" the blue Pokemon said its trademark quote.

"Use Night Slash!" Weavile dove with its claws tense on its side, ready to scratch Wobbufett.

"Use Counter!" Jessie said. As Weavile approached Wobbufett, Wobbufett turned a blackish red. Weavile struck Wobbufett with its claws. Suddenly, a white light emerged from Wobbufett, shooting the attack back twice the power. Weavile was sent flying back, until a brick wall stopped its flight, Weavile fell to the ground, exhausted from the battle.

"Go Ninjask!" Marley said. "Use X-Scissor" The bug appeared, its claws forming a sharp X.

"Counter!" Jessie said. As history repeats itself, Ninjask was blown back with a white light. Ninjask collided into the wall, slightly damaging the concrete. "What?" Jessie asked, "How's it still alive?"

"My Focus Sash helped it live." Marley said. "Use Swords Dance!" Marley said, "We have one shot to knock it out.

"Encore!" However Wobbufett charged at white ball at its hand, which it then threw at Ninjask. Ninjask was hit by the Encore, making it sparkly and shiny.

"Use X-Scissor!" Marley shouted. However, Ninjask started doing another Swords Dance. "Never mind. You won Jessie."

Criss smiled and said, "Welcome to the G Men. Now Ash, pick your opponent!"

"I pick you Criss," Ash chuckled.

"Well, you fit the requirements for battling me. You always want a challenge, and you're stupid," Criss warned him before entering the battlefield. "I won't let you in easy! Go Bibarel!" The alternate colored beaver that always stands at Criss' side hopped into the battlefield.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said. "I won't underestimate you this time!"

"Curse." Bibarel turned red as its attack power and defenses grew, but its speed dropped harshly.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle and then run back, so it can't counterattack."

"Hug Pikachu as it tries to leave." Pikachu crackled with electricity, as it used an electricity themed tackle at Bibarel. However, as it tried to hop away after making contact with the buff beaver, Bibarel wrapped Pikachu in a tight hug. "Good. Throw it into the air, and use Quick Attack to get near it." Bibarel threw Pikachu into the air like a football. Pikachu was spinning in circles, so it could not regain its balance. Bibarel then hopped into the air quickly with a Quick Attack. "Show me your love, use return!" Bibarel punched, kicked, and attacked Pikachu with all its might, before spinning around and kicking Pikachu right in the stomach, sending it pummeling to the ground.

"Return Pikachu. It's not your fault. That Bibarel is fast and strong but has weak defense. But I have a Pokemon that is fast and strong. Go Sceptile! Stay your distance and use Solarbeam." Sceptile's bulbs glowed a yellowish-white, while its back stared directly into the lightbulb's rays.

"Bibarel, wait for it to come, and then use Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Okay, Scpetile, use Dig!" Sceptile, almost fully charged, hopped into the ground. Bibarel was confused as hell, not knowing where Sceptile was. "Okay Sceptile, hop out over Bibarel, and make sure your bulbs are facing the sun." Sceptile emerged from the ground and charged fully and quickly by getting closer to the light source. Then, it opened its mouth and before Bibarel could react, it hit it with its Solarbeam.

"Good strategy. I have to applaud you," Criss praised Ash. "Go Metagross!" A buff, larger than usual Metagross stood in Sceptile's path.

"Metagross are slow. We faced one before. Sceptile, use Bullet Seed at Metagross' head."

"Agility!" Sceptile shot green, glowing seeds at Metagross' head, but Metagross quickly vanished from where it was.

"That's a fast Metagross. Where did it go?" Ash had a confused look on his face.

"Metagross, sweep it down with Meteor Mash!" Metagross dropped down from the ceiling, and landed a direct hit to Sceptile's back. Sceptile flew halfway across the room, and then stopped when it hit the concrete wall.

"Alright, go Gabite!" Ash said, returning Sceptile to its Pokeball. A tall land shark appeared. "Use Dig!" Gabite buried itself under the ground.

"Go back onto the ceiling!" Criss commanded. Gabite dug out of its hole, thinking Metagross would be hit, however Metagross was gone. Gabite, very confused, went to the nearest rock and bit it.

"Gabite, he's up there. Stop biting the rock," Ash pleaded.

"Well, looks like your Gabite is still a baby. It also looks like its pretty stupid too," Criss insulted Gabite. "Metagroos, finish it off with a mega powered Earthquake!" Metagross hopped down from the ceiling, putting its body weight into the attack. The Earthquake was super powerful, thanks to gravity. The ground slightly cracked, and the rock Gabite was biting onto was propelled into the wall. Gabite, still not letting go, smacked the wall along with it. Gabite hit the floor, unable to battle.

"Alright, go Gliscor!" Ash said. A bat looking thing came out of its Pokeball. "Use Earthquake!" Ash said. Gliscor smacked its tail onto the ground, creating a shockwave, completely catching Metagross off guard. Metagross fell onto its knees as it struggled to stabilize itself on the shaking ground."Now use another Earthquake!" Ash said. Gliscor created another shockwave. This one was like an ocean wave; it sent Metagross flying into Criss.

"Not bad Ash… Now, do you want a challenge?" Criss asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ash said back. "I still have two Pokemon left and you only have one."

"Then pick. Blissey or Azelf," Matt replied. Blissey, hearing its name, popped out of its Pokeball and immediately started dancing.

"I pick Blissey. I think your Azelf will be too strong," Ash said, "And I've never fought a Blissey, adding onto the suspense."

"Don't underestimate me," Criss snapped at Ash. Blissey hopped onto the battlefield and started dancing around the cracked stone floor.

"For some weird reason, because I've met Happiny when I was two, I can communicate with telepathy!" Matt said. Suddenly, Blissey spat out toxic fumes from its mouth, poisoning Gliscor. Then, Blissey grabbed a hold of Gliscor's tail and swung it against the floor, knocking it out.

"You're not the only one that can do that. Go Mew," Ash said. Cynthia entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late guys… Holy … He's one of the legends?" Cynthia asked.

"You missed the fun part but not the climax," Buck said. Then without warning, the blue Mew charged up a punch, and hit Blissey in the stomach. Blissey used its small arm, and fired a light across the room, in the shape of a star. Then when Mew tried to punch Blissey again, Blissey used Protect to defend itself. Not several moments later, the light that previously emerged from Blissey's arm, shot back at Blissey healing it. However, Mew secretly snuck onto the ceiling, using Blissey's Wish attack as a distraction. When Blissey looked, Mew was nowhere to be found. In the span of a few seconds, Mew charged from the ceiling, fist glowing with energy. Mew landed a fatal Mega Punch to Blissey's head. Blissey crumpled to the floor, it's eyes in the classic spiral shape.

"I've failed you," Criss said to Blissey's Pokeball as he recalled it. Looking back up, he welcomed Ash onto the G Men. "There are 4 other members who couldn't make it. Flynn has an Arcanine who is the champion of Johto. Dillon has a Mighteyna who is the present champion of Hoenn and Scott with his Pidgeot who is the champion of Kanto. Cynthia is the present champion of Sinnoh. Those four and I are the 5 leaders. Norman, another gym leader couldn't make it and his son Max who Jirachi befriended as his master. Flint is also absent at the moment. There are 3 other people who have Uxie, Celebi, and a future master of Deoxsys who are supposed to become G-Men. Max is training with his dad."

He handed Ash and Jessie a pass key and said, "The coded to enter my villa is 12345689, no 7. Then you go the PC desk and push the red button to move the PC desk next to the beds. Then go to the book shelf and behind the book about Eveelutions there are 5 buttons. Push them in the order of Blue, Indigo, and Green. Remember the acronym BIG. The flower pot will move and there will be a latch. Swipe your card and enter the latch. That is the underground bar where there are drinks for you to enjoy and that is where practice battles and meetings are held. The beds are to your use, but for right now we have to continue our journey. I've delayed you enough."

Ash smiled and they returned through the portal to the Griseous region where they flew to Norma Town. Ash realized much has happened this day, but he's still wondering why Criss is obsessing over his completion of the Griseous Region.


	5. Pike Queen Lucy

This chapter will be the conclusion to my revisions. Starting from the next chapter, every chapter is going to be written from scratch. Read, Review, and Enjoy

* * *

"Wake up, Twerp!" Jessie shouted to Ash in a bright early morning, pulling off his blankets and opening the windows. Ash shivered as the wintry, morning air made contact on his flesh. Pikachu, much smaller than Ash, shivered awake. Ash glanced at the Pokemon Centers Clock and fell back onto the bed, desiring to sleep more.

"Hush…5 more minutes. It's only 6:30," Ash complained. Pikachu ran under Ash's covers and went back to sleep.

"Criss says right now. Wake up or I will force you too!"

"Do your worse…" Ash grunted, his mind falling back asleep.

"Meowth, use Slash!" Jessie said.

"This is going to be fun…" Meowth said before jumping off Jessie's shoulder and slashing at Ash's face.

"OWWWWW!" Ash screamed. Then, without reason, he slammed back onto his bed and went back asleep.

"Water always wakes people up," Meowth commented, firing an icy Water Pulse directly at Ash's face.

He jumped out of bed, the water making icicles over Ash's pajamas, and shouted, "I'm up! I'm up!" Ash quickly changed into his clothes, put Pikachu on his shoulder, and they both raced downstairs for breakfast at the Pokemon Center.

"Why do you need us?" Ash asked.

"Pika" Pikachu complained, probably meaning, "You piss me off."

"The sooner you receive your badges the sooner we can do more G Men work," Criss replied.

"Sleeping makes me hungry. I forgive you," Ash mumbled with a full mouth of three pancakes, five strips of bacon. Then, he chugged a glass of orange juice in the time it took Criss to bite one pancake.

"That was quick…" Criss grumbled. "I should have ate something before I woke you up. Now I have to order this as take-out." Criss and Jessie both stuff their whole meal in the take-out bag, while Meowth and Pikachu desperately tried to finish their food.

"Let's go!" Ash said. The trio than walked down the streets of Norma Town. Pikachu, on Ash's shoulder could see the colorful pink streets of Norma Town. Pikachu's mouth watered at the wonderful donut shops that lined every street, and the wonderful candy stores that gave off a pleasant aroma. As they walked past the chain of desert stores, the city suddenly went dull. The pink buildings that were normal in Norma Town turned grey. The only building that was eccentric was the center building of the city. The building was rainbow colored, and flat. It was as if someone tried to build a thirty floor sky scraper, but mistakenly built it on its side. This was the building the trio walked into. The trio entered. It looked like they just walked into a hotel. There was a large desk at the front, all with cute girls typing into their computers and making phone calls. The only thing that was peculiar was the fact that a young blonde haired lady was doing morning exercises while wearing a rainbow dress.

"WELCOME! ARE YOU A CHALLANGER?" Brit asked with her excessively loud voice, running towards the group.

"Isn't it weird to do exercises in a dress?" Ash questioned, still deaf from the shouting.

"Bad idea, Ash," Criss forewarned him.

"IT'S NOT WEIRD. EVERYONE WHO COMES HERE THINKS I'M WEIRD! I'M NOT WEIRD. I'M NORMAL. THAT'S WHY I CALLED THIS TOWN NORMA TOWN!" Brit ranted. As Brit was screaming, several Spearow sleeping on top of a tree scrambled away.

"You're scaring away birds," Ash tried to yell back. Of course, Brit had the louder voice, so she could not hear them. Pikachu, realizing that if the girl didn't shut up, he will be permanently deaf, charged up all his electricity and fired it from his cheeks. Brit suddenly shut up and fell to the floor, dress burnt and singeing from the shock. "All I want is a Pokemon battle. No need to make a fantod out of it."

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?"

"Aren't you the Gym Leader?" Ash had a puzzled countenance.

"OH YEAH. TAKE YOUR PLACE AT THE BATTLE FIELD," Brit said, as she lead them down the hall way. The place was looking even more like a hotel. There were rooms with room numbers on them, and maids walking up and down the hallways. Brit walked towards a locked door, and typed a few numbers into the number lock. Ash walked into the battlefield.

The battlefield was elemental themed like the first gym. Instead of rocks, were little pillows and cushions. The whole battlefield was a cushion—even the walls were soft—an advantage to normal Pokemon as they have little defenses.

The referee then took his place at his stand and said, "This will be a 6 on 6 battle with only the challenger being able to substitute. Battle commence!"

"Alright, go Charizard!" Ash said. Pikachu looked glum on his shoulder. "You'll go after. Okay Pikachu?"

"Time for action, go Jigglypuff!" Brit said. "Jigglypuff, sing!" Jigglypuff took out her trademark microphone-pen and started singing. Brit gingerly but earmuffs over her head.

"Charizard, cover your ears!" Ash said, doing the same.

"Perfect," Brit said, "Use roll out on Charizard's stomach!" Jigglypuff gave a squeal before curling up into a ball. Jigglypuff began spinning in place. The mat on the floor started denting and ripped slightly. As Jigglypuff gained max speed, it rolled into Charizard's stomach. Charizard grunted in pain but stood its ground. After a good deal of damage, Jigglypuff rolled off of Charizard's stomach; however, it then started encircling Charizard as it gained speed. "Jigglypuff, go into the air!" Brit commanded. Jigglypuff stopped rotating around Charizard, and it revolved in place. As Charizard walked over to stop it from rotating, Jigglypuff leaped into the air. At the pinnacle of the rotation, Jigglypuff twirled onto Charizard's head. Jigglypuff stopped rotating. In a singsong voice it shouted its name before hopping off of Charizard's head.

Charizard collapsed onto the floor. Gathering all its energy onto its legs, it struggled back onto its feet. "Alright, use Seismic Toss!" Ash encouraged. Charizard grabbed Jigglypuff in a tight hug.

"Char!(Payback time)" Charizard screamed, a flame erupting from its mouth. Charizard flapped its wings, making him rise tens of feet into the air. Then Charizard started spiraling downwards. Just before the ground could make contact, Charizard swerved to the side, slamming Jigglypuff onto the ground.

"Not good enough," Brit chanted, "Jigglypuff has the terrain advantage. That attack can't do anything because of the cushions! Jigglypuff, use another roll out." Jigglypuff bounced off the floor and curled up into a ball. It then charged up some mediocre speed and hit Charizard on the leg, causing Charizard to fall flat on its face.

"Use Flamethrower when it tries to hit you again!" This time Jigglypuff came back with greater speed. As it rolled towards the fallen Charizard's head, Charizard slowed it down with a flamethrower. Jigglypuff picked up so much speed, it rolled right through the flamethrower, cutting it right in half albeit it got burned in the process. Charizard, as a last resort, stuck out its hand and caught Jigglypuff in its claws. Grabbing onto Jigglypuff tightly, it blew a direct flame right into Jigglypuff's face, before throwing Jigglypuff into the cushioned wall.

"Use Reflect!" Brit said and Jigglypuff surrounded itself in a pink box. Jigglypuff hopped off the wall, angrier than ever. Jigglypuff charged at Charizard, ready to curl up in a ball. Unexpectedly, it fell flat onto its face, as it was taken out by its burn. "Not bad… but time for another one. Go Rattata!" A purple mouse appeared out of its Pokeball. "Use quick attack!" In a flash, Rattata dashed to the left, the right, and ended up tackling Charizard's white abdomen. Charizard, already weakened by Jigglypuff, was somehow blown off its feet by the little rat, and collided into the cushioned wall, fainted from the battle.

"Alright, go Pikachu. A mouse against a mouse!" Ash commented. "Pika(Finally. You let me fight!)" Pikachu said. Pikachu animatedly bounced off his shoulder, a devilish grin started to form on Pikachu's face. "Start it up with a Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged its cheeks with electricity, and fired a massive amount of electrical energy at Rattata.

"Dodge with a quick attack!" Pikachu fired a straight, single bolt of lightning at Rattata. Rattata waited for the last second, and was barely able to jump to the left, its fur getting charred by the electricity.

"Use Quick Attack to get above Rattata!" Ash said, "Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu expeditiously jumped, then slammed its tail on Rattata seconds after the command was given. Rattata fell onto the floor, almost knocked out!

"Endeavor," Brit commanded, calm unlike her usual self. Rattata in a quick frenzy started biting, scratching, chewing Pikachu until it returned the previous damage dealt by Pikachu. Both Rattata and Pikachu breathed heavily, panting, as sweat perspired on their fur.

"Use quick attack!" Ash shouted, enthusiasm level almost matching Brit's.

"You use quick attack too!" Brit shouted, fists pounding in the air. Both mice charged headfirst at each other. Pikachu was so close to Rattata, he could reach out with his nose and touch Rattata's whiskers. They were about to ram head first into each other.

"Jump!" Ash shouted, "Now use Thunderbolt!" At the last second Pikachu used its front paws and pushed off of Rattata. Rattata fell onto the floor, crumpling from Pikachu's weight, only to get singed by Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"OMG! Return Rattata!" Brit sobbed, cuddling Rattata's Pokeball. "You Pokemon hurter!" Brit pointed at Ash, anger flaring in her eyes. "I kill you! Go Meow…," Brit was interrupted by a red burst of light. A silver cat, more trimmed than trained, lazily lied on the floor. "I didn't call on you Glameow," Brit pouted. "Come back into your Pokeball."

"The Gym Leader is not allowed to substitute Pokemon," the referee interjected.

"Oh come on. Remind me to fire you when this match is over," Brit sulked, "Oh well, use shadow claw!" Glameow, with a sudden burst of speed, charged at Pikachu, claws glowing purple. Its claws made contact with Pikachu's face, sending it flying towards Ash. Pikachu landed on Ash's feet, face down but still able to battle. With a heavy grunt, it stood up on its paws, electricity sparking from its cheeks.

"Quick attack!" Ash shouted. Pikachu got up and charged. Although it looked like both Pikachu and Glameow's heads would collide, Pikachu slide under Glameow's legs. It then lifted Glameow with its head and flipped Glameow into the air. "Now, use thunderbolt." Pikachu then fired all its electricity and energy at the airborne Glameow. Glameow fell to the floor, fur burnt and black from the thunderbolt.

"Awww," Brit complained, "Glameow was only a show Pokemon, not a fighting one. I'll kill you for this. Go Meowth!" Jessie's Meowth was uninterested in the battle until now. Meowth's head lifted so he could see someone of his own species fight. However, this Meowth was unordinary. Instead of the usual cream-colored fur, this Meowth had a slight orangish-golden fur. "Meowth, use Night Slash." Meowth bolted towards Pikachu, claws raised over his head. At the final second Meowth jumped up to flip over the unsuspecting Pikachu. It gathered all the dark energy it could into its nails, and it slashed with its left hand. Quickly retracting its left hand, Meowth turned around, its right paw smacking Pikachu in the face. Meowth leaped away, leaving Pikachu damaged on the floor.

"Pikachu, get up," Ash encouraged. Pikachu panted as the world revolved around him. Something that looked like a Meowth was slowly staggering towards Pikachu.

"Is Meowth trying to steal me?" the fatigued Pikachu thought. Pikachu's moments with Team Rocket flashed by as Pikachu was fading in and out from exhaustion. Drawing the last bit of his energy to his cheeks, Pikachu fired an immense thunderbolt at what appeared to be the Meowth before collapsing. Pikachu's thunderbolt sailed towards Jessie's Meowth, and provided a shocking experience for the tiny cat. Brit's Meowth chuckled feverishly at the incident.

"Good try, Pikachu," Ash said, running over the battlefield to pick him up. Clutching Pikachu in his arms, Ash called out his Sceptile. From the Pokeball, his Sceptile materialized. "Sceptile, absorb energy and charge up a Solarbeam." Sceptile gathered energy in its yellow bulbs from the light.

"Now Sceptile can't move much. Meowth, use Iron Tail!" Meowth's tail grew heavy and strong as it darted towards the immobilized Sceptile. Meowth jumped in the air and did a flip, her iron tail slapping the back of Sceptile's head. Sceptile flew a few yards before landing face first onto the cushioned floor. Finally, Sceptile found himself finish absorbing solar power. Sceptile transferred all the energy from his bulbs towards his mouth. A greenish orb of light established in front of Sceptile's mouth. "Look out!" Brit warned Meowth.

"Sceptile, get close to Meowth." Sceptile ran towards the waiting Meowth, who was prepared to leap over Sceptile's head. "Sceptile, shoot your Solarbeam into the air." Sceptile fired a continuous beam of energy above his head, predicting that Meowth would jump over him. However, Meowth stood its ground after hearing Ash's command. Sceptile, angry at using a pointless Solarbeam, grabbed Meowth by the throat. The leaves on Sceptile's arms grew wider and longer.

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes on Sceptile's face." Meowth thrashed its claws around Sceptile's face, unable to control herself. Sceptile, as a last resort, threw Meowth into the air and was about to slash her with his leaves, but crumpled to the floor in pain. Sceptile then collapsed, unable to bear the Fury Swipes.

"Good try Sceptile," Ash sympathized, "Finish this Meowth off. Go Gabite."

"Meowth, attack with a Slash." Meowth, again, scrambled towards Gabite, and in perfect timing, she jumped in the air and landed behind Gabite. Gathering strength in her claws, Meowth slash at Gabite's back, sending it flying towards the cushioned wall.

"Gabite, Meowth is weakened. Try your Draco Meteor." Gabite fired a luminescent orb from his mouth high into the air. The orbs then split into many spheres, which came pummeling down towards Meowth. The explosion caused Meowth to go flying towards Gabite, which in Gabite's mind appeared to look like a rock. Gabite quickly sprung and bit onto Meowth's head, not letting go. Meowth danced around for a bit in pain, before collapsing from fatigue. Brit recalled Meowth back into his Pokeball, but Gabite did not notice Meowth was gone, and stayed in his current position.

"Good job Meowth. You were able to take down two Pokemon. Time for action Pichu!" Brit threw a yellow Pokeball into the air, and a yellow mouse appeared from thin air. "Pichu, start it off with Sweet Kiss." Pichu made kissing motions towards Gabite, but Gabite was too absorbed into biting onto "Meowth".

"Gabite, Meowth is underground. Use dig," Ash deceived Gabite. Gabite, yearning something to bite besides cushions, quickly ripped its way under the mat and dug itself right under Pichu. "Gabite, spring up and use Dragon Claw." Gabite spiraled itself out of the cushions, but instead of attack Pichu with claws, Gabite bit onto Pichu's head. Pichu ran around in circles in attempts to thwart Gabite and knock him off, but to no avail. Pichu panted from the heat inside of Gabite's mouth. Pichu threw his head around frantically, fired massive thunderbolts, and sprinted in circles. Finally, Pichu's sprinting turned into jogging, jogging to walking, and walking to fainting. Gabite was lying on the floor, not even realizing Pichu was back into its Pokeball. "This is way too easy. I have three Pokemon left, and you only have one," Ash taunted.

"WELL, SCREW YOU," Brit yelled back. Eyebrows arched in the shape of the devil's trident, and eyes full of blazing anger, she gripped onto her last Pokeball and tried to throw it at Ash's head. Even though it only made halfway through the battlefield, Brit was satisfied. "Munchlax, let's take this conceited little bastard down. Use Natural Gift."

Munchlax was sitting in the middle of the field; a necklace containing a Pomeg Berry was chained upon his neck. Munchlax put both hands on the berry, and a green aura was radiated from the berry. The orb of light grew stronger and the area it touched grew wider. Suddenly, many green orbs of light were given off by the berry, which set off several explosions. Gabite, who was lying peacefully on the floor, suddenly got hit by several ice-cold blasts which sent him flying towards the cushioned wall. The blast was powerful enough to make Gabite faint.

"Good try Gabite. Gliscor, it's your turn for action."

"That's a bad idea Ash. Munchlax's natural gift is ice type. Gliscor will be destroyed in one hit," Brit grinned wickedly. Munchlax, intelligent enough to act independently, touched its berry once more, firing even more blasts of energy. Gliscor felt cold, like ice was spreading around his body. It wasn't long until Gliscor was blasted back by this strong attack; Gliscor felt himself go limp as he tried to apologize to Ash. As Gliscor tried to raise its claw, he felt a large, heavy weight on him, crushing his internal organs. Using the last bit of his energy, he turned around to see Munchlax breathing on him.

"Good try Gliscor. Looks like it's time to use Mew," Ash tried to have a condescending tone, "Surprised?"

"Not really. Many weird things are happening right now. Munchlax, use Metronome." Munchlax wiggled its index finger and danced around in circles. A light was encircling his finger, and with a 'ding!' the light disappeared. Munchlax then fired a purple ball of energy from its mouth. "Oh, a shadow ball. How lucky am I?" Brit boasted. The purple ball of energy hit the tiny Mew in the abdomen, sending it back a few feet. The blue Mew quickly got up and started levitating in the air again.

"Mew, use Mega Punch."

"Munchlax, use Body Slam." Munchlax was able to get to Mew first. Using all of its leg muscles, Munchlax leaped a few feet above Mew, and with the help of gravity, Munchlax crushed Mew under its insane weight. Mew, struggling under Munchlax's stomach, charged up her fist and punched Munchlax into the cushioned ceiling. Mew panted heavily but was free from the wrath of Munchlax, although several electric bolts could be seen passing through Mew. "Hah, looks like Mew is paralyzed. Munchlax, quickly get off the ceiling and get Mew with a body slam." Munchlax was holding onto the cushioned ceiling with all its strength in its arms. Munchlax was desperately afraid of heights, and in this building, five Steelix piled on top of each other could barely touch the ceiling. Munchlax stared down, and it appeared to him as if the ceiling was getting farther from the ground every second. Summing up all his courage, he let go, turned himself horizontal and closed his eyes. At least, Mew would slow down the impact between him and the floor.

However, Munchlax did not notice Mew escaping from under. Mew pulled himself across the mattress, escaping from Munchlax's free fall. Munchlax opened its eyes, realized his mistake, and tightened his abdominal muscles to prepare for impact. The cushions were able to slow his fall, but it was enough to knock the wind out of his diaphragm. Munchlax quickly stood up, taking deep breaths.

"Munchlax, use last resort!" Munchlax gathered all the power it has used from previous attacks. The quantity of the potential from the previous attacks was so enormous, energy began gathering around Munchlax, creating images such as stars. Munchlax broke out into a run as it prepared to take on Mew. Mew tried to slow down the Munchlax with Psychic, but Munchlax kept on running. Mew conjured a blue orb around it to shield itself and soften the blast.

Munchlax made contact with Mew's orb. The stars that were encircling Munchlax, now encircled Mew. The stars first expanded around Mew as they gained speed. The stars used to speed to reverse directions, and started crunching in on Mew, shattering the orb as they slashed at Mew. Mew was heavily blown by the damage, and could only lift itself a few feet off from the air.

"Come on Mew, use all your energy in this last mega punch." Mew's paw glows white as it draws in towards Munchlax. With a sudden boost of speed, Mew punches Munchlax right at his kidney. Munchlax is sent flying towards the wall, bounces off, and lands on the spot where he began the battle. Mew, now lethargic and out of energy, sat on the floor, recovering from the battle. Munchlax was lying on the floor, immobilized by the punch.

"Good job. I'm sorry for insulting you. I'm just energetic from the battling. OH YEAH. I DRINK TOO MUCH COFFEE. DO YOU LIKE COFFEE? I LOVE COFFEE. COFFEE TASTES EXACTLY LIKE COFFEE CANDY. WHAT A COINKIDINK!" Brit blissfully shouted before handing Ash the badge. Brit then skipped over to Criss, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the room.

"I need to tell you something Criss," Brit said, calm for once.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"You know, my sister Lucy?"

"Pike Queen Lucy?"

"Yeah," Brit nervously replied, "A shiny Uxie came up to her the other day and asked her to be her trainer. She said that Lucy needed to join something called the J Men? Uxie said that Criss could help, and that Lucy would need to come to me to find you. Do you know what the hell is going on? Is this related to the natural disasters that are occurring? IF THEY ARE, I WILL NEED COFFEE!"

"Can your sister come with me? Everything that came out of your mouth is classified information, and I need you to forget all of it."

"How is coffee classified? Coffee is the only thing in the world that is not a government conspiracy. Are you saying coffee is a government conspiracy? I LOVE COFFEE!" Brit shouted before running off. As she opened the door to leave, she winked at Criss.

"Another legend person appeared. I want you to go to the third badge. It is in Sapphire City and specializes in water Pokemon. Walk there and do not fly. There are Salamence that fly in the skies above Sapphire City. I will take this new legend for testing. When I get back we will continue our journey," Criss explained to them before walking off with Pike Queen Lucy,

"Let's go save Dawn," Ash said, "Criss is so occupied, he'll never know."

"You heard Criss's orders. The other G men are looking for her and their base. We can't do anything! He also wants you to get the 3rd badge," Jessie attempted to convert Ash's thinking.

"Fine. We get my badge by flying quickly to the city and then we try to find a GW base," Ash said.

"But…" Jessie said.

"You're either with me or you're by yourself," Ash said, "Even though Criis may not value Dawn as valuable, I don't want them to torture her."

"Alright. Tomorrow I will help you get the badge. I'll help you save Dawn, but I'm not going to beat up bad guys or anything," Jessie said with a yawn.

Meanwhile…

"Is phase one complete?" A shadow sitting at a desk asked another shadow dressed in a clown suit.

"What's phase one. I just went to get some coffee," a teenage male voice said.

"Go, complete the petty distractions phase. We need the police occupied!"


	6. Morning Without Dawn

Out of all the chapters, I think this one has the most potential. Please review. The more times you reveiw, the more motivations I get. If you want the story to continue please review. Read, Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

Ash's alarm clock started its beeping course at 2:00 AM in the morning. Ash hastily threw his alarm clock into his backpack, changed into his clothes, grabbed Pikachu, and burst into Jessie's room, whom was having a pleasant night.

"Get up!" Ash shouted, flickering on and off the lights.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ash?" Jessie grumbled, cowering under the bed covers.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Ashy twerp never woke up this early," Meowth commented.

"If we leave right now, I'll root for you on the Sapphire City Contest," Ash pleaded. Jessie, hearing contest, sprung up from out of her bed.

"Let's go," she eagerly shouted.

It wasn't long until the duo was on the road. There was no breakfast for them today, but the thought of rescuing Dawn lingered in Ash's mind, and it supplied him with enough energy to go on. Ash and Jessie walked down curved dirt pathways, vitamin-enhanced green grass, bridges over icy waters until they reached the gateway towards Crystal Lake Forest.

"Let's fly now," Ash told Jessie.

"What? Criss told use that Salamence are in the airs here."

"Yes, but according to Professor Oak, they aren't awake yet."

"Fine. But I hope Professor Oak gave a truthful answer when you called him during midnight."

"Don't worry, he was wide awake. I was asleep."

Ash took the spherical Pokemon entrapment case and opened it, materializing a Charizard. Ash climbed over his Charizard while Jessie tried to ride on Yanmega without crushing the fragile bug. As Charizard was soaring across the air, he decided to take a glimpse of the Crystal Forest lake while under moonlight. The sight was breathtaking. In the center of the forest was a huge lake that was more like a fountain. There was a huge mountain in the heart of the lake, with water spouting out of a mysterious hole in the rock. The water then flowed down the mountain, slowly joining the water in the lake. The fresh blue water gave an appetizing feel to the cascade. Volbeat and Illumise daintily danced around the fountain, providing light and shine to the already sparkling water. The crashing water from the cascade fell down in gentle steps, like water flowing down from an Incan terrace. Ash had to resist the desire to jump into the peaceful, tantalizing water. Even Charizard, a fire-type Pokemon, found it hard to resist the purest water source on the planet. Ash stuck out his tongue. The tiniest water droplets landed on his tongue, but provided as much ecstasy as having water in a forsaken desert. Ash lied down on his stomach for a closer look at the lake. At the top of the cascade was a patch of the greenest grass. It gave off the pleasant aroma of flowers in bloom, it gave off the pleasant aroma of peaches and berries, it gave off the aroma of the best things on Earth. Ash tried to get closer to smell the grass' scent, but as he leaned closer, Ash identified several blue dragons sleeping peacefully.

"Salamence!" Ash warned Jessie, "Lying on that grass patch."

"Look. There's something moving towards the Salamence. I think it's a little boy," Jessie was shocked. Ash leaned down for a closer look.

"No, it's just a little Pokemon. Wait, no it is a little boy!" The little boy tried climbing over the Salamence. It tried to lift its leg over the necks and limbs of the deadly dragons. The boy slowly crept up to the Alpha-Salamence. The boy tried to sneak closer, but slipped on a wet portion of a rock. The boy tumbled right into the neck of the sleeping leader of all the Salamence. The Alpha-Male gave a loud roar of pain and anger. The other Salamence were stirred awake by the incident. The Alpha Salamence gave a louder roar into the air, making leaves rustle and wild Pokemon flee. The other Salamence opened a pathway from the Alpha-male to the little boy. The Alpha Salamence roared and breathed fire into the air. With a sudden flap of its wings, it swooped down at the boy and dragged it towards the cascade. "We have to help the kid," Ash said, wiping off sweat and fear from his forehead.

Salamence flew higher above the cascade. His claws over the boy were releasing. The Salamence opened its hand, and the boy held onto the sharp claws of the Salamence. The Salamence began flying in circles to throw the little boy off. The little boy could feel the sweat from his palms lubricate the Salamence's claw. The Salamence flying in circles was enough for the little boy to lose his grip and fall over five-hundred feet. A blood curling scream, practically as loud as the Salamence's roar, pierced the air.

"This is it," the little boy thought, "I came here to save my brother. I hope his fate wasn't this painful." The little boy closed his eyes and prepared for impact, but suddenly stopped falling. "Am I in heaven already," the boy said to himself, "Death wasn't that painful."

"You're not dead," Ash told the boy, "Open your eyes." The little boy had to use his hands to peel open his eyelids; he was that scared. Glancing around, he realized he has only fallen a few hundred feet, and he was in the claws of another dragon. He glanced over at his hero. It was a raven-haired boy with a Pikachu perched on his shoulder, the same exact guy in his dream. He blushed a little, realizing that the person that saved his life was also causing him distress in his sleep.

"I have dreams about you. And they aren't too pleasant," the boy shouted to Ash.

"Are you umm… homosexual?" Ash blurted out, "No offence or anything."

"What?" the little boy gave a death glare towards Ash.

"Well, you have pink headband, a pink ski hat, pink knee length jeans, white spaghetti strap top with a HEART, pink and white sneakers, a white choker with a pink HEART, you dream about guys, and you blush when you see one," Ash elucidated.

"Remind me to smack you once you put me down. I'm not a BOY! I'm a girl!" the girl yelled at him.

"Fine, I'll drop you," Ash frightened her, "For yelling at your savior." The girl closed her eyes once again, and she felt herself fall a few feet. She felt soft, white sand poke the pores in her head. She opened her eyes and realized she was at the base of the cascade. She got up and shook all the sand from her here. "Looks like you didn't realize we were descending when we were talking," Ash told her, walking towards the girl to make sure she was okay.

"Why did you think I was a boy?"

"Well, you have short, brown hair, and most girls have long, blonde hair."

"The blonde part is totally not true, and I do have long hair!" The girl walked closer to Ash. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her. Using her free hand, she swiped off her ski cap. "Can you see the hair now?" She scolded Ash, throwing her hair at Ash's face. She then whipped her head around, making her hair smack Ash right across the cheek. With all the strength that she had, she pulled Ash closer towards her, and then pushed him backwards, making him stumble into the soft, wet sand. Ash toppled over as the waves of the lake gently filled up his nostrils. He bounced back, so he was sitting straight up, coughing up water.

"Pika (Get ready to die)!" Pikachu charged up a thunderbolt, getting between the girl and his master.

"No, it's okay Pikachu. I kind of deserved that," Ash said, pulling Pikachu towards him.

"You kind of deserved that? You did deserve that! For giving me nightmares and making my clothes fill up with sand," the girl reprimanded him. She was about to walk off, but Ash grabbed her leg. "Get off of me, jerk!"

"You're not going back there, are you?" Ash asked.

"Yes I am. I think those jerks did something to my brother."

"Well, you don't need to go back because they're coming for us," Meowth gulped. Ash looked up from where he was lying down. He could make out several figures eclipsing the moon. One, two, three, four… There were way too many to count, and they were all moving so fast.

"Girl, if you tell us your name, we'll help you," Ash said to the girl.

"My name is Hayley Angel Morgan! And I don't need your jerky help!" Hayley snapped back. Hayley reached into the bag that was attached to her jeans, and she pulled out a small spherical object. Touching a button, the sphere enlarged two times in size. "Go Pachirisu. Kill the losers that mess with James!" A tiny, little squirrel materialized from the sphere. Not many seconds after the squirrel appeared, it was swiped away by the Alpha-Salamence, who then proceeded to grab Hayley. Ash quickly tackled Hayley to the ground before Salamence could get her.

"Pikachu, use iron tail on the Alpha-Male. If the Alpha-Salamence goes down, all of them go down." Pikachu jumped onto the Salamence's back, tail glowing a bright white. Pikachu ran across the length of Salamence's back until it reached the head of the formidable opponent. Using all the strength it could muster, it brought its tail down right between the Salamence's eyes. Salamence hollered in pain before spiraling down towards the ground. Right before Salamence and the ground could make contact, Pikachu leaped off of the Salamence, grabbed Pachirisu with its mouth, and dashed right back towards Ash. Salamence, seeing their leader go down, decided to flee for the time being with no desire to have revenge.

"How many times do I have to save your life today?" Ash joked, "What are you even doing in the forest at 3 Am in the morning?"

"Did you mention James as your brother?" Jessie interjected.

"Yes," Hayley replied.

"The rich boy James?" Jessie asked back.

"Yeah. We're not biological brothers, but…" Hayley mumbled before collapsing onto the sand.

_Thunderstruck at the same exact time the clock struck twelve. Two robbers were in my house. They had me at gun point. Asking something about Artemis, gods, and treasure. Head pounding in confusion. Mom… Dad… Gone… Blood dripping on the floor. Fireplace was dim, fading away. I was fading in and out. Robber, about to shoot me._

"_The bad guys are right here!" a voice shouted, the door burst open. A young teenager with purple hair that reached the base of the neck emerged from the door, leading several police officers into my house. My house…It was mine in my parent's will… All burnt down… _

_That young man comforting me… Telling me everything was okay… Saying I could live with him… I loved him, as a brother. He loved me, as a sister. Two days later, I had to go. Orphanage. The young man's parents hated me. They said something about… competition for Jessiebelle? Bright red hair, that's all I remember. They didn't want me marrying James? He's my brother… Why would I marry my brother?_

_And when I asked him how he found me, he said, "I followed my heart and a bright light saying Artemis… Artemis…" _

_Artemis… Is there a connection?" (Hayley's Flashback in the past while Unconscious)_

"Hello, anyone home?" Meowth asked, pounding Hayley's head, "Want to ditch these kids and leave Jessie?"

"Ash is a friend now. And I don't need his Pikachu," Jessie scolded Meowth.

"He's still a twerp to me," Meowth complained.

"She's waking," Ash gleefully shouted. Hayley started to open her eyes. She was hoping for a pleasant image, such as the beautiful cascade. She wasn't hoping to see the raven-haired kid that was present in all her nightmares. "Let's take you home. Where do you live?"

"312 Baker Street, 19283, St. Kanto's Orphanage," Hayley replied.

"That's in Kanto!" Ash exclaimed," How did you get in here?"

"Snuck in. The guards here are pretty pathetic," Hayley chuckled, remembering the fake bomb she planted at Harbor City; how every cop tried to disengage the time bomb, and when the time reached zero, nothing happened. "Hey, you're the red head, Jessiebelle!" Hayley shouted, fists shaking in anger. "You were the ones that made James' parents hate me." Hayley took a step towards Jessie. Ash tried to hold Hayley back, but Hayley quickly turned around, hit Ash in the shin, and continued angrily to Jessie.

"Jessiebelle is James' fiancé. I'm Jes-s-sie. There's a dif-f-fer-er-erence," Jessie whimpered, trying to avoid Hayley's rage.

"If you are James' sister, how come he has never mentioned you?" Meowth questioned.

"James has. He said he missed a girl named Hayley and was wondering if she was okay. We didn't know who he was talking about, so we thought he was delusional," Jessie interjected.

"So, you're not Jessiebelle?" Hayley asked.

"Of course not. I'm much cuter than her," Jessie said, trying to make a pose, "Wait, did you say James was here."

"I heard that he was training her with his Mime. Jr.," Hayley said, not wanting to mention that she saw him training in a dream.

"Pika (The stupid dragons are back)," Pikachu said, pointing towards the sky. Ash looked up. He counted about three dragons, but they were just as big as the Alpha-Male.

"We'll each take one. Okay with you, Hayley?" Ash asked. Hayley nodded. Ash ran up to meet with his dragon opponent. "Pikachu, do what you did before. They're forehead is their weak spot!" Pikachu used a Quick Attack to leap up into the air. However, the Salamence sensed this and quickly levitated, shooting fireballs at Pikachu on the way. Pikachu reached the acme of his leap, right under Salamence's wing. Pikachu grabbed onto the wing, and flipped himself over on top of the Salamence. Salamence quickly rose up, making Pikachu fall flat on Salamence's back, and then quickly dropped down. Pikachu had to bite on to Salamence's wing to stay on. Quickly using a thunuderbolt, the Salamence was paralyzed and fell to the floor. Pikachu, sensing the opportunity, quickly sprang up and grabbed onto Salamence's thick skull. Then he charged up a thunderbolt, directly shocking Salamence's head. Salamence fell to the forest canopy, smelling very similar to roast beef.

Hayley had a little more trouble than Ash with her Salamence. Hayley reached into her pocket and threw a Pokeball into the air. An Umbreon joyfully squealed under the moonlight. "Umbreon, use Toxic!" Umbreon opened its mouth, and fired little poison droplets at the attacking Salamence. The Salamence's wings started burning with acidic poison, and it was forced to stay on land. The Salamence, powered by anger, swiped at Umbreon with its claws, throwing the Umbreon backwards into a tree. The tree shook with the power of the throw. Umbreon stuggled to stand up, little briuses covered ever inch of her body. The Salamence, still struggling to move due to poison, staggered towards Hayley, claws flailing in the air. Umbreon sensing its master's danger, quickly used Moonlight to regain some health, before firing a confuse ray at the Salamence. Salamence quickly lost track of Hayley. He searched to the left, to the right, yet Hayley was nowhere to be seen. He looked up, and he saw Hayley riding on top of his friend, Salamence. Quickly spreading its wings, Salamence ignored the pain as it attacked its own friend, thinking it was Hayley.

Jessie had the least difficulty of defeating her Salamence as the confuse ray from Umbreon did it for her.

"Hey, Hayley. You have no place to go. Do you want to join our little adventure group? You remind me of James," Jessie said, "I can train you to be a coordinator."

"Like on TV!"Hayley said with much enthusiasm and excitement. Jessie nodded. Hayley quickly enveloped Jessie in a tight bear hug before running around in joy. "I'm sorry for attempting to kill you."

"You sure can make her happy," Ash commented. Jessie just smiled.

It was already noon by the time the trio reached Sapphire City.

"Do you want to watch me compete in the gym?" Ash was hopeful that someone would come.

"No, I'm tired," Jessie and Meowth said in unison. Hayley nodded in concord. Ash was about to mention it would be nice for a cheering squad, but then realized it was necessary if they wanted to rescue Dawn from the GW base. Ash bid them goodbye as he strolled around the blue streets of Sapphire City.

Hayley got into the Pokemon Center bed. It was an ocean themed room, with mermaids painted all across the walls. Once her head hit the pillow though, she saw something else:

'_Ash…No, save me.'_

_'I can't. Too weak. World going to end. I failed you Dawn.'_

_'No Ash! It's all your fault Hayl…'_

Then she woke up, an ear-deafenning scream escaped her lips.


	7. Maximum

Hello people. This is my longest chapter yet. If you don't add me to you story list, and you don't review, might as well not read the story. For all the people that did review, thank you. I will be accepting OC's for different roles. Such as: President of Kanto, President of Johto, Presiden of Hoenn, President of Sinnoh, Male GW henchman, Female GW henchman. If I don't get OC's, I'll make my own.

* * *

Ash dragged his feet down the blue streets of Sapphire City. The city was beautiful, glimmering in the sunlight just like a Sapphire, but the Gym was nowhere to be found. Ash has walked the perimeter of the whole city about seven times. All he could see were luxurious houses and Pokemon Training sites. There was also a strange lake near the middle of town, but Ash didn't care about any stupid lake. Soon, the sunlight was fading away and shadows were enfilading all the streets in Sapphire City.

Ash, exhausted from his traveling, walked towards the lake. He glanced towards it, his mind wandering towards all the memories he has had with Dawn. He remembers the first present he ever gave Dawn and wonders if she still has it.

"Are you going to get on the submarine or not? The next one is coming up in a few minutes," a man interrupted Ash's serenity.

"A submarine tour?" Ash was confused.

"No, it's the submarine to the gym." Ash walked over to the man and bought a ticket. "Wait right there, looks like you're the only guy on the last trip." Ash sat down on the bench, gazing up at the moon. It was beautiful, it was cheerful, it was sweet. So much like Dawn. Ash wiped off some tears that were bothering his eye. He got up with renewed strength.

"Dawn, I'm doing this for you," Ash said to himself.

"Ewww… Dawn, I'm doing this for you," a voice mocked him, "Love me, hate me, kiss all around me." Ash spun around, staring right into the face of Paul.

"What was that about?" Ash pushed Paul backwards.

"I didn't say anything. That was Nick." Paul pointed towards his fellow friend.

"Ash, I'm Dawn. Want to kiss me?" Nick mocked again.

"Shut up. No girl is going to go after you. I want to rescue Dawn, not kiss her," Ash was trembling with anger. It was the guy who tried to kill him with the Gliscor! Nick was about to blurt out a comeback, but Paul pulled Nick by the collar and dragged him out of Ash's path. "Thanks, Paul."

"Just go get your third badge, loser. Be careful, the person is tough. He almost beat me," Paul warned him, finally having some respect for his rival.

"But I beat you, and by using Science, I will therefore be able to beat me. If I am greater than you, and you are greater than me, than I will be as strong as the gym leader," Ash boasted. Nick couldn't help it, as he fell to the ground, rolling around in extreme laughter.

"Whatever, your submarine is leaving." Paul pulled Nick back up by the collar, and they slowly walked up, laughing at Ash as they left.

"I hate those jerks," Ash said to Pikachu as he bolted towards the closing door of the submarine. "We'll beat him the next time we face him, right?"

"Pika Pikachu! (The last time you beat him was luck. Don't count on doing it again)", Pikachu said. Ash, misinterpreting Pikachu, lightly patted Pikachu in the head.

"Thanks for your support." Ash looked out of the window of his submarine. He saw schools of Remoraid calmly dart by. He saw beautiful pink Corsola hiding between bright red corals. As Ash leaned closer to the window, he saw an Octilerry leap towards the submarine. Instinctively jumping back a few inches, he saw that the top of the submarine was made out of glass. Glancing up, he realized that the submarine was rising out of the water. Ash could identify the image of a distorted rock ceiling. Ash felt his ears pop as the driver of the submarine open the door.

"I'll pick you up in an hour," he said. Ash walked out into the cave. It was dark at first, but after he passed the first hallway, the light went from dim to bright. He felt his ears pop again as he passed another barrier. He saw many shops and people, all busy strolling around. Ash glanced up, and he saw something that closely resembled a sun.

"This place is cool," Ash said to himself.

"No doubt about that," a passerby said, "This whole town was built inside of an air bubble. So big, the bubble is super durable. We also have our own artificial sun. It's on for twelve hours a day." Ash went for a stroll down the streets. It was a mini replica of Sapphire City, except less residential buildings and much more shops. All the shops contained rare trainer items, such as horns from sea Pokemon, or claws from Dragon's. Even the streets in this bubble were painted Sapphire, just like Sapphire City. Ash continued to the middle of the town. Instead of the expected lake, there was an aquarium. In the middle of the tank, was the gym, just about the size of the lake. The gym was level to the top of the tank, and it appeared as if the gym was in the water. It was basically a large aquarium with a dry spot in the middle, big enough to fit a gym.

"How am I supposed to get inside?" Ash asked himself.

"Try opening the door," a thin, lean man replied.

"What if the water spills out? And the Sharpedo get out?" Ash questioned the man.

"The gym is not inside the aquarium. There are fish tanks surrounding the gym, as to give an appearance that the gym is inside water. I never knew that would fool anybody," the thin man sweatdropped.

"Pikachu (Even I saw through that)" Pikachu scolded Ash. Ash thanked the man as he proceeded to walk through the door. He passed through a tunnel, and he could see several Sharpedo swimming towards him. Not wanting to risk anything, Ash bolted inside of the gym. Inside, the thin, lean man was standing before him.

"This is Sapphire Gym," the thin man welcomed him. "I am Norris."

"Where's the gym leader?" Ash asked.

"I am the gym leader." _Kids, these days, are so stupid_ Norris thought to himself. Norris led Ash down to the battlefield. Ash walked through the whole gym, as he glanced into rooms, through doors, and windows, but Ash couldn't see anything that resembled a battlefield. He could only see tutoring classes, university professors, college rooms, and storage rooms. Norris led Ash up an elevator. When Ash got out, he noticed that he was outside, standing on the room of the gym building. "The top of the gym is the battlefield. See the plank over there," Norris pointed, "Walk onto the glass aquarium. It should be long enough to barely fit you."

The battlefield was the gym ceiling. It contained all water, and no platforms. The battlefield was mainly, an Olympic Size Pool. On the side of the pool were platforms about seven feet long for land Pokemon to stand in. Ash walked over the plank as he stepped onto the top of the aquarium. The Sharpedo that was charging at him before was right under him now, knocking at the glass window. Ash looked down; he was about twenty feet up in the air. One small slip could be the end of his life.

"This gym is all about balance and concentration," Norris said, "You have to focus on the battle, not the fact that you're going to fall. Even you're Pokemon have to balance!"

"Easy for you to say. You're skinny," Ash rebuked. Norris chuckled as he let out his first Pokemon. A Qwilfish landed in the water. It dived under and then sprung back up, squirting a jet of liquid right at Ash's face. Ash sidestepped to the right, and almost slipped off of the glass aquarium. "Pikachu, hurry up and knock this thing out," Ash gulped.

"Qwilfish, start it off with rain dance." Qwilfish started frolicking in the water, as the "clouds" above Ash drew closer to each other. With the flick of Qwilfish's tail, a pouring rain came down, making Ash's clothes feel heavy, and the glass aquarium much more slippery. The Sharpedo under Ash knocked at the glass harder now, as if attempting to knock Ash down twenty feet. "Qwiflish, take that little beast out with a waterfall." Qwilfish first dived underwater, and then leaped back out, a water bubble surrounding the puffer fish. The little beast tackled into Pikachu, knocking it into the water. Ash, too busy trying not to die, did not notice. Pikachu glanced back at Ash who was busily trying to get the Sharpedo to flee. Pikachu realized that Ash was not going to give orders anytime soon, so it took matters into its own hand. Pikachu's cheeks absorbed electricity, and the static from the rain powered up electric moves even more. "Qwilfish, finish off this wimp with Poison Jab."

"Pikachu, dodge!" Ash shouted, still occupied with the Sharpedo. Yet, it was too late. Qwilfish's Swift Swim ability allowed it to act faster. With blazing fast speed, Qwilfish charged at Pikachu, it's tail glowing a dark purple, who's glow was enhanced by the rain. To people from far away, there was a purple orb hovering in the rainy sky. Qwilfish swam towards Pikachu, did a flip turn, and in the process was able to hit Pikachu in the forehead. Pikachu was knocked down underwater. Pikachu waved its little paws frantically to swim back up, but it was slowly losing energy and oxygen. Right before it reached rock bottom, Qwilfish tackled it back upwards, right into Ash's arms.

Ash was knocked backwards, his feet losing grip on the aquarium. His foot slipped backwards as he struggled to regain his balance. He put Pikachu aside and he got on all fours. Putting his feet back into position, he slowly stood up, carrying Pikachu in his arms. "I'm sorry. I was too occupied with myself," Ash apologized, "That's not going to happen again!" Ash took a Pokeball from his belt. Quickly enlarging it, he threw it at the water. "Come out, my last resort Pokemon!"

"Your last resort Pokemon? What for?" Norris asked.

"I bet your Qwilfish is your strongest Pokemon. My Mew is my strongest. It'll be a good battle."

"My Qwilfish is my weakest Pokemon. It goes down in one hit. It's only use was for the rain dance," Norris explained. Even so, the blue New Species Pokemon hovered above the water. When it comes to terrain advantages, no one has one against Mew.

"Mew, use a Psychic and kill it in one blow."

"Qwilfish, go under and use Waterfall." Mew's eyes turned a light shade of purple as it tried to locate the Qwilfish. By then, the Qwilfish had already hid underwater, dodging the fatal blow. As Mew gave up her search for the Qwilfish, it turned around for more orders. As Ash was about to give a command, Qwilfish sprung up from under Mew, and knocked into it with all its strength. Mew got hit by a blast of water, and he felt himself being dragged down into the cold, icy pool. Qwilfish was biting onto her tail like a fishing rod, and was slowly bringing her down into the water. Mew squirmed, trying to release herself from the upcoming predicament. Qwilfish kept on biting Mew with his fangs, as Mew tried to levitate back up.

"Permission to fight for myself, master?" Mew pleaded Ash. Ash nodded. Mew released a blue sphere of energy from its body. The blast knocked out much of the water from the pool, and sent Qwilfish flying into the air.

"Quickly, use Destiny Bond." Qwilfish turned purple, as did Mew, but Mew did not notice anything. Mew kept on stringing blasts of energy together, and fired them all at Qwilfish. When Qwilfish plummeted back to the pool, it got knocked out cold by the water. Mew's back slumped as it felt itself fainting. The purple aura surrounding its blue flesh grew stronger, and it quickly incapacitated Mew's brain. Mew suddenly felt himself sink down into the shallow waters of the roof pool.

"Good job Mew. Return!" Ash recalled Mew back into its Master Ball, and threw out a different Pokeball. From the Pokeball, a Charizard emerged.

"I'll be nice today, and not use a pure water type against your Charizard. Go Empoleon!" Norris threw a Pokeball high into the air. From that, an Empoleon appeared in the gym pool.

"Charizard, get high into the air!"

"Empoleon, freeze its wings." A white ball of ice formed at the base of Empoleon's beak. With a sudden release of energy, a beam of white light made contact with Charizard's wing. Charizard was blown backwards by the blast as frost accumulated on its wings. The perpetual beam of ice eventually cooled down the temperatures, causing the pouring rain to become a snowstorm. The sunlight reflecting off of the snow caused a blinding light that pierced Charizard's eyes, immobilizing it as Charizard closed it eyes. Charizard was shooting flames into the air to melt the snow, but all to no avail. Not soon after, layers of ice began forming over Charizard's wings, forcing it to the ground.

"Charizard, when you land, break the ice on your wings and use Seismic Toss." Charizard retracted its wings so it was close to its body, and the heat inside of Charizard melted the ice, and it plummeted to the ground. Right before it could hit the pool, it spread its wings wide, soaring over towards Empoleon.

"Entangle it with Grass Knot." Empoleon focused its grass-type energy, and its eyes radiated a bright green. Grass sprung up from under Charizard and tied up its legs. Charizard lost its balanced as it tipped over into the pool. "Finish it off with Surf." Empoleon concentrated all its energy, and the water from the pool moved closer to Empoleon. The rain water added to the collection of aqua in Empoleon's arsenal. Empoleon ducked under the shield of water, as the water approached the fallen Charizard. Empoleon's head sprung out from the wave of water, as the icy blast made contact with the Charizard. The dragon was knocked backwards by the strong tide, right under the legs of Ash.

"Good try Charizard. Go, Gabite. Start it off with Dragon Claw." Gabite popped out of its Pokeball before shouting its name. It tried to sprint over towards Empoleon, but its endeavors were useless. The water from the pool drastically slowed the little land shark, who was not use to water. Gabite didn't notice its worthless speed as it attempted to slash at Empoleon with its claws. Its claws radiated the colors of the ocean as it swiped at Empoleon with its fist. The claws barely made a scratch on Empoleon. The penguin glared at Gabite, who seemed to recoil in fright. "Gabite, use Draco Meteor." Gabite fired a blast of energy up at the air, but instead of splitting up into tiny little balls of energy, it stayed as one piece, as it fell past the gym into the streets of Sapphire Cove.

"Use Ice Beam." Empoleon fired out another continuous beam of ice at Gabite. Gabite, unable to flee due to the pouring rain and the rising tides of the pool, was hit by the incredible blast. Gabite's back froze as it was completely enveloped in ice. Empoleon, finding the situation hilarious, taunted the little Gabite, before pushing the shark over on its face. Gabite landed face down in the water, but being the stupid creature it was, decided to continue to breathe. Ash recalled the shark back into its Pokeball. "Four down, two to go," Norris exclaimed.

"Go Gliscor, show this guy what you're made of." A flying bat appeared in the dazzling rain, as it tried to stay a flight. "Gliscor, use X-Scissor."

"Freeze its wings!" Gliscor dived towards Empoleon, its wings parallel to the ground. As it approached the penguin, its claws glowed a greenish color. Moving its hands across its chest, it slashed at the penguin, but its claws seemed to bounce off at Empoleon's incredibly tough skin. Gliscor attempted to flee, as Empoleon clipped its wings with another Ice Beam. Like Charizard, Gliscor found it harder to stay in air, and the frosty rain did not aid Gliscor. "Finish it with Surf."

"Gliscor, when it comes, use Guillotine." Empoleon became the focal point of all the water in the pool. Moving its wings in a fancy motion, Empoleon directed the water straight into Gliscor as it dived into the water itself. As usual, Empoleon's head popped emerged right before the water made contact with its victim. Gliscor was ready. Charging up all the power it could in its claws, it used all its energy as it slammed its arms onto Empoleon's head. Empoleon was knocked out of the wave as the wave made direct contact with the Gliscor. Both Pokemon flew to opposite directions of the pool. Gliscor hit its head on the platform, as Empoleon was already knocked out when it made contact with the ground.

"Good job Ash, but it's no use now. I have four Pokemon left, and you only have one. Go, Quagsire!"

"I saved the best for last," Ash said, pulling out a Pokeball from his belt. He tossed it into the air, and a Sceptile emerged, landing in the pool. Trying to look cool, it spit out a twig from its mouth. "Sceptile, this one is very weak to grass type attacks. Use Leaf Storm." Sceptile opened its mouth as leaves started to surround it, creating a tornado at the base of Sceptile's mouth. The tornado grew wider and stronger, soon becoming the size of Sceptile. Sceptile whipped its head around, firing the cyclone directly at Quagsire. Quagsire tried to dodge the cyclone, but even for a Quagsire, Norris' Quagsire was too slow. Quagsire was blown back, its slippery body sliding across the Pokemon pool floor.

"Quagsire, use Recover."

"Sceptile, quickly attack it with Leaf Blade." Quagsire glowed a bright white, so bright it was impossible to distinguish Quagsire's facial features. Sceptile sprinted towards Quagsire, its legs dashing across the water. Sceptile's leaves turned into one, its energy was focused towards its leaves. It leaped in the air quickly, as it brought the leaf across Quagsire's face. The sharp blow knocked both Pokemon back—Quagsire sliding even more across the pool, and Sceptile flying in the air. "Sceptile, use Bullet Seed." Sceptile opened its mouth as it exhaled little green bullets. Each seed made contact with Quagsire, knocking it a little further backwards. Quagsire tripped over the edge of the pool, flying towards Norris. Norris raised two thin arms as it gracefully caught the huge Pokemon.

"Return Quagsire, you tried your best. Go Gyarados!" The giant sea snake glared at Sceptile. Sceptile was deeply terrified, but being the tough Pokemon it was, it didn't show any signs of fear. "Gyarados, the rain is still here, use Waterfall." Gyarados swam towards Sceptile at lightning speed; water began to surround the intimidating sea snake. The rain added more water to the column of spiraling water. Gyarados charged at Sceptile with break-taking speed. As the giant collided into the lizard, Sceptile was blown back face-up into the pool. Gyarados charged up another waterfall, but at that second, the rain stopped falling. Gyarados charged at Sceptile again, but this time, that blast did not knock Sceptile off its feet.

"Sceptile, the rain enables Gyarados to attack. Use Bullet Seed to spin Gyarados around and then use Leaf Blade." Sceptile fired myriad of seeds at the left side of Gyarados. Gyarados spun counter clockwise inside of the pool, unable to stop itself. Sceptile then charged at the spinning Gyarados. When Sceptile was in arm length of Gyarados, it leaped, slashing at Gyarados with its enlarged claw.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Dance." Suddenly, the clouds above the battlefield sparked with electricity, and the waves in the pool started churning. Gyarados voluntarily spun around as lightning flashed around it.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm." Sceptile formed leaves that started spinning around its mouth. It then fired the cyclone of leaves at Gyarados, but this time the leaves were frailer and weaker. "Quickly finish this thing off with Bullet Seed. The mini green bullets added power to the Leaf Storm, created a melody of attacks that blew Gyarados off its tail.

"Gyarados, use Bounce." Gyarados lifted its tail, swung it back down, and used the force to leap into the air.

"Sceptile, dodge when Gyarados comes down." Sceptile looked up as it tried to identify the Gyarados. However, the dark clouds made Gyarados practically invisible in the sky. A shadow zoomed at the right corner of Sceptile's eye. Glancing towards the right, he could recognize the Gyarados coming down obliquely from the right. Sceptile leaped towards the direction of Gyarados. Gyarados could see Sceptile jump up as Gyarados came down. Sceptile quickly grabbed a hold of Gyarados' wing. "Quickly, use Leaf Blade." Sceptile's blades turned a bright green as they merged into one single blade. He slashed at Gyarados' backside. Sceptile quickly leaped off of Gyarados, landing right in front of the sea snake. Gyarados started swimming towards Sceptile, but as Gyarados reached a few inches of the lizard, it fell from the blow to its spine. Gyarados collapsed, splashing most of the water, out from the pool.

"Time to use my last resort Pokemon. Come on out, Ludiculo!" A giant, lily pad like creature appeared in the pool, now containing water of about two feet high. Ludiculo started dancing, its legs spreading water everywhere. "Ludiculo, start it out with a rain dance." Ludiculo started dancing more feverously now. It's legs went in and out of the water as it spun around clockwise. Soon, the clouds started raining cats and dogs.

"Let's finish this. Use Leaf Blade."

"When it gets close, use Leech Seed." Sceptile started running at Ludiculo with all its energy. Ludiculo, sensing Sceptile will get close soon, fired countless number of vines at Sceptile. Sceptile was halted for a second by the vines, but it kept on running, even though it was a bit slow. "Now, use Substitute." Sceptile swiped at Ludiculo, but the dancing Pokemon seemed not to notice the attacks.

"Sceptile, the Ludiculo is not moving, use Leaf Storm." Sceptile, at close range, fired a cyclone of leaves at the Ludiculo. The dancing Pokemon still did not notice. Suddenly, Sceptile fell to the ground, its vines glowing a bright green. Sceptile quickly hollered in pain as a red light connected Ludiculo to Sceptile. Ludiculo sapped away Sceptile's health. Then, the rain water that collected on Ludiculo's head disappeared in a flash of blue light. The Ludiculo seemed to recover from all the scars it received from Sceptile.

"What's happening?" Ash asked.

"It's Ludiculo's Rain Dish ability. It heals Ludiculo in the rain. Ludiculo, use Surf." A giant wave of water seemed to attack Sceptile from nowhere, knocking it over. Sceptile struggled to get up, but once it did, the vines on its body activated again. It fell back onto the water, gasping in pain.

"Quickly, slide under Ludiculo, and use Bullet Seed." Sceptile swam under Ludiculo, turned its head around, and shot a multitude of seeds at Ludiculo's underside. Ludiculo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Haha. That substitute worked on you. You're stupid," Norris made goofy faces at Ash.

"That's not nice. Come on Sceptile. Fight to the maximum. Dodge whatever Ludiculo is going to do!"

"Sorry. I do that when I'm about to win. Ludiculo, one more SURF!" Ludiculo appeared from the opposite side of the stage. The rain water accumulated up to seven feet of water. Ludiculo surrounded himself with water. With a kick from a dance, the wave charged at Sceptile. Sceptile was knocked into Norris, who easily caught it with one hand. "Ludiculo, bring Sceptile back. Let's go eat some Victory Cake. This is the first win yet, after I lost to two other jerks!" Norris went back down the stairs without a word to Ash. Ludiculo brought Sceptile back and shook Ash's hand before chasing after Norris. Ash glumly recalled Sceptile as he walked down the cold, cold stairs, drenched in rain water.

Meanwhile… (Over at Hoenn)

"You can do it Max. Strategize and think. That's what you were born to do," Norman encouraged, "You got to pass this G Men test. This is my last Pokemon, and that is your last Pokemon. You can do it. Just reach your maximum capability."

"Thanks Dad," Max smiled.

"Slaking, use Crush Claw."

"Not so fast. Mightyena, use Sucker Punch." Slaking raised its fists as it grunted forwards towards the Mightyena. Slaking picked up the tiny wolf in its big hand, but before Slaking could apply any pressure, Mightyena fired a barrage of punches at Slaking's face. Slaking got slapped from the left, the right, and finally got hit under the chin. Slaking threw Mightyena against the wall before collapsing. Mightyena bounced off the wall back onto its feet. "Now, Slaking has to rest. Mightyena, quickly use Howl." Mightyena stared at the moon through the window and howled at the moon while Slaking was loafing around. The moon provided Mightyena with inspiration and energy, making the little beast more energized than before.

"Slaking, use a Focus Punch."

"Quickly, Mightyena, use a Sucker Punch." Slaking tightened all its focus into its fist. As it retracted its fist backwards, gathering more potential energy, Mightyena already punched Slaking multiple times, before bouncing off the ape's big stomach. Slaking charged at the little creature, but Mightyena was too fast for the monkey. Slaking fired its punch at the little wolf, but, instead, the fist met with the wall. "Mightyena, quickly use Crunch and throw the fat monkey at the other wall." Mightyena grabbed onto Slaking's fat with its sharp teeth, causing Slaking to grunt in pain. With a nod of his head, Mightyena threw Slaking upwards. Jumping up, Mightyena kicked its two hind legs, knocking Slaking to an alternate wall. Slaking quickly fell to the ground, fainted.

"Good job, you beat my third Pokemon. Welcome to the G Men."

"That's not an accomplishment. You almost beat my fifth Pokemon. Why is the G Men test a 5 on 3 battle? Why not a 6 on 6?"

"Because we are more experience then you," Norman said, petting his geeky son on his head.

"Are you experienced?" A voice crackled. Norman tried to find the source of the voice. With a huge crack, the ceiling of the battlefield cracked open as a Salamence stood between father and son. In the blink of an eye, henchmen, wearing a uniform with the letters GW on them, surrounded every nook and cranny of the room.

"What do you want? Get out of here," Norman threatened.

"We want your son. Don't fight with us, or I'll be forced to take you down," the evil voice chuckled. Norman fingered the Pokeballs of the healthy Pokemon. He was in a major dilemma. Either he would use a Pokemon and get blasted or killed by the Salamence, or he could let them go but secretly pursuit them. While Norman was deciding on the best course of action, the evil hunter on the Salamence swooped up the little boy, put him in a little cage, and tied the cage to the Salamence. "Here Delibird. Give this man a present," the evil voice chuckled before flying off. The Santa Pokemon threw a wrapped up gift at Norman. As the gift exploded, Delibird fled back to her master, and the henchmen mysteriously vanished. The evil Deoxsys hovered in the sky.

"Caroline… May… HELP!" Norman shouted, before blacking out.

Max was dangling from his cage at the back of the Salamence. One minor misstep, and he will surely fall to his death. Max tried to sit as still as he could, but the fact that a Delibird was perched on the cage wasn't helping. It wasn't long before Max noticed that they passed the borders of the Hoenn region. He was taken to a mysterious desert. He saw something that looked like a Kibago, a dragon Pokemon only found in the Isshu region. He heard a thump as the world became a darker place for him.

Max felt himself waking up. Max tried screaming, but when he did, even though his scream echoed the walls, he could not hear himself. He tried to move his arms, but they were tightly roped onto the chair. He tried to kick his legs, but they were banded together. He felt someone pulling something out of his ear.

"Boss wants to see you tomorrow," A GW henchman chuckled. "For now, you've been a bad boy. Time for time out!" The henchman released the ropes, pulled Max up by the back of the shirt, and threw him into a concrete wall. He heard a jail door slam shut.

Dawn pulled off Max's blinds. "It'll be okay," Dawn whispered, "Just fight to the maximum."


	8. Rescue Work

This chapter has action, but it's only half of the real action that is going to take place. There is ging to be war, disease, more love stories, etc... Here are some possible pairings: DawnXAsh, JamesXJessie, CrissXMay, BrockXLucy, PaulXHunter J.

Also, now I am getting desperate for reviews. If you have anything on your mind, just review. It's nice to know someone is reading your story. Also, I still need OC's. See previous chapter for more information.

If there is anything that is confusing, just tell me. I would like to fix the confusing parts.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

* * *

Criss and Lucy entered the base of the G Men.

"What's up," Buzz greeted them, "Who's the newbie?"

"It's Pike Queen Lucy. Get her over for testing." Right after Criss said his last word, the alarm started beeping. Red lights flared across the room, loud beeps echoed down the halls.

"Norman requests aid. Norman requests aid," the loud alarm shouted over and over.

"I'll get some back-up for Norman. You go test Lucy," Criss commanded Buck, as he ran up the stairs to exit the villa. "Get me some reinforcements."

"No one else is here! I'm the only guy 'on duty'," Buck yelled up the stairs. "Okay Lucy. It will be a 5 on 3 battle. You get 5 Pokemon, I get three. Let's battle," Buck said, as he led Lucy to the G Men battle room.

"I only need to beat you with five Pokemon. This is way too easy," Lucy snorted. "Come out, Uxie."

"Come out, Forretress." A golden Uxie emerged from her Pokeball, as did a giant, steel pinecone. "Forretress, start it out with Spikes."

"Uxie, use Stealth Rock." Forretress jumped into the air and rotated. As it spun, little needles soared towards Uxie. The spikes sat under Uxie, waiting for their appetizing meal to stop levitating. Uxie's body became surrounded in several silver glitters. The light grew larger and fired around the battlefield in arbitrary directions, causing a marvelous display of light. The energy grew larger and shaped into pointed gray rocks that surrounded Forretress.

"Forretress, keep on using Spikes."

"Uxie, put that annoying loser to sleep. Use Yawn!" Uxie opened her mouth and a bubble started forming. The pink bubble daintily floated over to Forretress. After lightly tapping Forretress, the bubble popped in its face, causing Forretress' eyes to feel droopy. However, Forretress spun around some more, causing a myriad of other spikes to fall underneath Uxie. Forretress, using the last of its energy, drifted slowly into sleep. "Uxie, quickly use U-Turn." Uxie gave off a greenish aura as it charged towards the napping Forretress. Uxie knocked into Forretress, pushing it over onto its head, and used the rebound energy to fly back into its Pokeball. Lucy pulled out another Pokeball. She enlarged it before throwing it into the air. A Milotic exited the Pokeball, only to fall into the deathly trap of spikes. "Use Surf." Milotic spat out water from its mouth, creating a huge wave. The wave cruised towards Forretress who was still pleasantly napping. The wave pushed Forretress over again, this time back onto its bottom. The force of the wave was enough to knock Forretress awake.

"Forretress, use Payback." Forretress jumped towards Milotic as it spun, hitting Milotic a multitude of times. Milotic retreated from the attack, its tail barely missing the spikes on the ground.

"Freeze the beast to the ground with an Ice Beam." Milotic shot a beam of silver light from its mouth. The beam travelled towards Forretress. Forretress tried to move away, but its lack of legs made it an easy target. Forretress' bottom froze to the ground, making Forretress unable to move or attack. "Finish it off with Surf." Milotic called upon another huge wave, as it surfed upon it. The wave collided into Forretress with so much speed and power, the ice cracked off of the pinecone. Forretress was knocked back, hitting the concrete wall.

"Good try Forretress. Come on out, Tangrowth!" Buck threw a green Pokeball onto the ground, and two eyes in a bundle of vines emerged from a flash of red light. It gave a battle cry before the pointed stones imploded towards Tangrowth, apply pressure to the flexible pack of vines. The rocks then moved out of the way from the battlefield.

"Milotic return, go Seviper!" Lucy called in the sea serpent, and called upon a land snake. The purple beast intimidated the timid pack of vines, but Tangrowth stood its ground.

"Tangrowth, first use Sleep Powder." Tangrowth shook the top of its head as tiny little orange powders started floating towards Seviper. The powders attached to Seviper, releasing pollutants into Seviper's body. Seviper slithered towards Tangrowth, attempting to attack before it falls into slumber, but the pollutants in Seviper's body reached the brain. Seviper's head fell to the ground as its defense systems and consciousness shut down. "Good job Tangrowth. There's nothing much you can do now. Return!" Buck withdrew Tangrowth back into its Pokeball. Buck expanded another Pokeball and threw it towards the ground. A giant clay Pokemon appeared. Just like Tangrowth, the stones imploded on it, but Claydol emerged with less damage then Tangrowth received. "Use Psychic."

Lucy fumbled inside her pocket to find Seviper's Pokeball as she wished to recall the snake. However, the clay Pokemon already trapped Seviper in its grasp. Cladyol's eyes turned purple as it swung the snake around the room. Seviper radiated blue as its innards were stressed out by the power from the Psychic. Seviper was thrown into the concrete wall. The snake struggled to lift its head, as it dragged its body towards the giant clay monster. With a sudden grunt, the snake fell onto the ground, fainted from the exhaustion of the battle. Lucy pulled out two Pokeballs. She recalled Seviper with one, and she threw the other at the ground. The Pokeball released a flash of red light, before returning towards Lucy. A Drapion stood on the spikes before scurrying out of the spike zone. Drapion stood face to face with Claydol, both of them taunting each other. "Drapion, use Swords Dance." Drapion raised its claws into the air. It glowed purple as it grew a little longer. "Take this puppet down with a Night Slash."

"Claydol, absorb the hit and then use Charge Beam." Drapion ran towards the floating doll. Using its long arms, Drapion slashed at Claydol, knocking it a few feet backwards. As Drapion tried to retreat backwards, Claydol shot a beam of electricity at Drapion, knocking it further backwards. Drapion dug its claws into the ground to keep itself from sliding into the spikes.

"Jump at Claydol and use Swords Dance in the air." Drapion used its arms and flung itself into the air. Its forearms grew longer, its claws enlarged and became tougher, and its arms glowed an even brighter purple. "Now, use Night Slash." Drapion landed on the ground and scurried on its four legs towards Claydol. As the purple changed to a dark black, Drapion slashed at the Claydol once more, pushing it back further this time. Claydol slid back towards the wall, and lightly bounced off of it. None the less, it still fell from the powerful Night Slash, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Come on out, Tangrowth." Buck pressed a large button on his green Pokeball. A bundle of vines emerged and appeared at Buck's feet. Any laxity from the Pokemon, and Buck will lose to Lucy. Tangrowth hopped over to face the Drapion. As usual, the stealth rocks imploded on the Tangrowth. "Show them another sleep powder," Buck simpered. Tangrowth shook its head, and the greenish dust emerged from its head. It sprinkled towards Drapion, who was at a close proximity, and Drapion slowly fell onto its feet in deep slumber.

"Come on Drapion! Wake up!" Lucy pleaded, her eyes starting to bead with anxiety. Tangrowth gave a boisterous laugh in excitement.

"Tangrowth, start it off with a Leech Seed." Two brown seeds were ejected by Tangrowth. The seeds sprouted from Drapion's legs, covering the scorpion in an endless vine. "Now, Knock Off that annoying Life Orb." Tangrowth's vine became surrounded by black sparks as it slammed its hand onto Drapion. A pinkish orb rolled to the ground, ending up at Lucy's feet. Lucy picked it off the ground, and put it into her purse.

"Oh no. Drapion's attacks will be weaker now," Lucy commented, beads of sweat appearing at her forehead.

"Getting nervous? You should be. My Pokemon are on the best here. Tangrowth, finish it off with a Power Whip." Tangrowth's vines became longer as they radiated a bright nature green. The vines floated towards the napping Drapion. Tangrowth brought his vine over Drapion's head, and he quickly slammed it down with much brute force. When the dust from the broken concrete floor lifted, Drapion's head was several inches underground, crushed by the sheer force of the Power Whip.

"Come back Drapion. You did a good job," Lucy praised her Pokemon. "Go, Uxie." The legendary goddess Pokemon reappeared in the battlefield. The spikes glimmered under the levitating Pokemon. "Use Yawn."

"Dodge all the bubbles by going onto the ceiling, and use Sleep Powder." Uxie opened her mouth and several pink bubbles floated towards Tangrowth. Tangrowth enlarged its vines, sprouting it towards the ceiling. Its hands punched through the concrete roof as it made a little grip for itself. Tangrowth pulled its body towards the ceiling, dodging the bubbles that were below him. Tangrowth shook its head, and the green powder fell towards the unsuspecting Uxie. Like the others, Uxie drifted off into sleep. Tangrowth released its grasp from the ceiling as it hopped fifteen feet back onto the floor below.

"Return Uxie, go Dunsparce." The little land snake appeared at Lucy's feet as it slithered towards the battlefield, spikes cutting Dunsparce's bottom as it went along. Dunsparce reached the end of the spike zone, so close to Tangrowth that Dunsparce could reach out and touch the bag of vines with its tongue. "Dunsparce, use Body Slam."

"Jump over it and use knock off." Dunsparce leaped into the air to pummel back down onto Tangrowth, but Tangrowth used its tree swinging abilities to get back onto the ceiling. In perfect synch with Dunsparce, Tangrowth released its grasp on the room, letting himself fall onto the floor. Right before Dunsparce hit the ground, Tangrowth slammed its vine on Dunsparce's back, accelerating the damage. Dunsparce, from the Knock off, spit out an apple core. Tangrowth picked up the apple core and stuck it into its own mouth. Tangrowth glowed green as the healing powers of the ancient apple core took place.

"Dunsparce, try another body slam."

"Tangrowth, stop it with your vines, and use a sleep powder." Dunsparce, again, leaped straight up into the air, getting ready to collide into Tangrowth. However, Tangrowth shot its vines into the air as one hand grabbed onto Dunsparce's tail and the other gripped tightly on Dunsparce's face. Tangrowth retracted part of its vines so Dunsparce was hovering right over Tangrowth's pore. Tangrowth shook its head one more and the little green powder was sprayed directly into Dunsparce's face. "Now, use Power Whip to spin it around in the air." Tangrowth threw the sleeping snake into the air, and used its vines to repeatedly hit the small snake. The snake started rotating in the air. With one last hit, Dunsparce met contact with the wall. Dunsparce woke up and tried to move, but it slowly drifted off into a second unconsciousness. Tangrowth healed some more from the apple core.

"Dunsparce return. Uxie, your turn." The golden goddess in Pokemon reappeared, still sleeping as it hovered in the air.

"Tangrowth, use Power Whip." Tangrowth extended its vines as it slapped Uxie onto the wall with enough force to wake it up. Uxie flew back onto the battlefield, angrier than ever.

"Permission to fight for my honor, mistress," Uxie pleaded, its eyes slightly opening.

"Permission granted," Lucy reluctantly agreed. Uxie fired off a yawn at Tangrowth. Tangrowth hopped back onto the ceiling, but Uxie was prepared. As Tangrowth did a pull-up from the ground, Uxie predicted where Tangrowth was going to go. Uxie charged up a Zen Headbutt as it fired itself 30 degrees from where it was standing. Tangrowth's eyes grew wide as Uxie's head, now glowing a bright purple, got closer and closer. Tangrowth accidently pulled itself into Uxie's head, as Tangrowth got knocked back onto the ground. Uxie used another Zen Headbutt. Uxie's head glowed purple again as it charged back at Tangrowth. Its head made contact with the vines, and Tangrowth felt itself go into the concrete floor.

"Good job. But you didn't command your Uxie at all," Buck congratulated Lucy, his usual grin started to fade away from his face.

"I didn't. God Pokemon can control themselves."

"Well, at least you were honest," Buck said, trying to find self-worth in his loss.

Meanwhile…

Criss held onto the legs of his Yanmega as he soared across the air. "I hope Norman is okay," Criss said to himself. Fumbling into his pocket, he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Is there anybody that is off-duty?" Criss yelled into the walkie-talkie.

"We have lives. All the gym leaders are on duty. No one has free time," the walkie-talkie crackled.

"Some of us are in competitions. *cough**cough* Battle Tower *cough**cough*," another voice said.

"Looks like you guys don't care about Norman's life," Criss chanted back into the walkie-talkie.

"I've got free time," a sing-song voice called out.

"Cheryl. You'll help?" Criss asked.

"Why not? Where to meet you?" she asked.

"Meet me at Norman's house, Petalburg City, Hoenn." Criss tapped on Yanmega's leg as it activated its Speed Boost ability. Yanmega flew towards Hoenn is such fast speed, Yanmega was a blur in the sky. Criss glanced down as Yanmega slowed to land on Norman's broken roof. The damage was enormous. Norman's gym battleroom was blown to bits, but luckily, the GW missed destroying Norman's house. Criss ran into the Norman residence, as he burst into Norman's room. He saw May and Caroline, both tending to Norman's wounds. Norman suffered many cuts from broken concrete. Also, he suffered a concussion. His head was as blue as his hair.

"Are you okay?" Criss asked Norman.

"I feel much better than I look," Norman grunted, "Max, in trouble." Norman felt himself drift into sleep again. "Go, find him."

"I'm going to go."

As Criss approached the door, he felt someone hug him tight. "Let me go too," May pleaded. "I want to save my brother," she blushed, quickly letting go of Criss.

"It's too dangerous; you're too delicate. I also already have a helper," Criss tried to make May stay home.

"Whatever. I'm still going to follow you." Criss turned around to head for the door. May was following at his heels. As they exited, May could see a girl in a large green dress slowly glide down from a Drifblim. The Pokemon's arms were joined together, making a comfortable seat for the fragile nature princess.

"I'm too delicate? Look at the size of that dress?" May joked.

"You have a point," Criss concurred, "But she's my only reinforcement."

"So what's up?" Cheryl asked.

May quickly explained the situation. "What do we do now?" May asked.

"We check the GPS for Max. I put a chip into every legend," Criss said, pulling out a small device from his pocket.

"Does the rest of the G Men know about the tracking chips? This is the first time I've heard of them," Cheryl admitted.

"Only Buck. He was my first friend, and my assistant surgeon. He can also check his GPS if I am in trouble."

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, but I am glad you can find Max," May interjected, hoping to efface all thoughts of a conversation.

"One of their bases is in Desert Town," Criss examined his GPS.

"The town where trainers go to train for the Griseous Conference? The only place in the world where Isshu Pokemon are found besides in Isshu?" Cheryl asked, "I've always wanted to go there! Many new, rare Pokemon."

"Why haven't you gone?" Criss asked.

"Hello, people. We're trying to save Max!" May interjected, again trying to crush all conversations.

"Let's go," Cheryl said, getting back onto her Drifblim. May sat on the back of Criss' Yanmega, as Criss grabbed onto Yanmega's legs. The trio flew through the air. They flew through the bitter frost, the humid forests, and they finally reached the scorching desert.

"Time to get off. We'll sneak the rest of the way," Criss said, motioning for his Yanmega to land. Yanmega stopped flapping its wings as it slowly glided towards the salty, scorching sand. The trio walked in absolute silence, as they feared there may hidden cameras under the sand. They carefully crept towards the base. As they walked, they encountered several trainers. As they got deeper and deeper into the desert, where the Isshu Pokemon lounged, no trainers were apparent.

Criss reached into his backpack and pulled out a gallon of water. He leaned his head backwards as he held the bottle over his mouth. He closed his eyes anticipating a cool, refreshing liquid to slide down his tongue. Nothing. He shook the bottle a few times, and some salty sand fell onto his lips. Coughing up the residue from his throat, he inspected the contents of the bottle. What used to be water was no sand from resting the bottle on the desert floor.

"Are we there yet?" May grunted, her back slouching as beads of sweat inundated her green headband. Cheryl, on the other hand, was skipping across the desert, kicking sand up wherever she went. The only complaints she made were that sand has gotten into her boot. As the approached the top of a hill, a building emerged from their view. It was a tall and wide tower—as tall as it was wide. It was about thirty stories high, and thirty stores sideways.

"So what's the plan?" Cheryl asked in a sing-song voice.

"Cheryl, your Pokemon are pretty defensive. You sneak in from the front and try to cause as many distractions as you can," Criss told her, "Take my Azelf for now, just in case you need to teleport." Criss snuck the Pokeball into her pocket.

"Isn't it impossible to have seven Pokemon at one time?" May asked.

"Yes, but lending Pokemon is a different story. You can have as many Pokemon as you want as long as they are loaned. There is a time limit of thirty minutes you can have for each borrowed Pokemon. When that time is up, the borrowed Pokemon goes back to the original master," Criss elucidated, "And, you cannot lend yourself Pokemon."

"Don't you need all the Pokemon you can get?" May asked.

"You're coming with me," Criss pointed to May. Cheryl walked towards one side of the building. May and Criss walked towards the opposite side of the building. Cheryl used a Wailord that threw itself against the wall.

"She's in," May said, "Let's go." May proceeded to pull a Pokeball out from her Pocket.

"Wait for the alarms to go off," Criss said, pulling her hand back. May blushed as the alarms went off. May threw her Pokeball at the sandy ground, as a Blaziken smashed the brick wall open. Criss and May dashed down the hallway, searching for the exact location of Max.

Cheryl skipped down the hallways as the alarms buzzed. She used her Wailord to beat up the first two grunts, but Wailord was too big to carry down the hallway. Recalling Wailord, she sent her Blissey into action.

Criss and May ducked down hallways, snuck down corridors, and dashed into open doorways. As they approached the prison gateway, two guards—one male and one female— stood in the way. Criss motioned for May to stand where she was. Criss walked towards the guards, and in one fluent motion, did a scissor kick. Both guards slumped towards the ground. Criss dragged the unconscious bodies towards May. "Put on their uniform," Criss instructed.

"That was a powerful kick," May commented. Criss gave a contemptuous snort. May looked at the GW grunt uniforms. There was a purple bullet proof vest, a silver belt, and black pants. There were two red mittens, each equipped with a multitude of gadgets, such as a DNA sampler. May struggled to put on the slightly small uniform. They tied the half-naked grunts up together, and threw them into one of the empty rooms. They proceeded towards the prison gateway.

"Identification Glove," a screen flashed. Criss reluctantly slid his red glove into some compartment. The screen turned green as the prison gate slowly creaked open. A man with purplish hair exited the gate as it opened.

"What are you doing, standing in front of the gate? Man your posts, or bow down to the mighty Paul," the man chuckled. Criss gave a bow of inferiority, as did May. They then walked towards the corners of the gate.

"By the way, we are under attack by a little girl. Make sure no one sneaks in," Paul said before walking away.

"I want to beat that guy up," May trembled in anger.

"Beat that guy up later. We need to bust some people out of jail," Criss said, opening the prison gate again. "You stand guard there. If anybody asks where I am, just say I went to the bathroom."

"Got it," May replied, standing in front of the gate door as Criss snuck into the prison. He glanced at all the jail cells, but none of them contained Dawn or Max. Realizing that they weren't on the first floor, he ran up the stairs until he reached the important prisoners section. Putting his glove into the Identification Glove place, he marched into the VIP prison.

Cheryl glanced ahead as she noticed several hundred grunts charging at her, all of them holding six Pokeballs in their hand. She pulled out Wailord's Pokeball and tossed it into the air. The heavy whale pummeled onto the little grunts. She recalled the giant Pokemon as she skipped across the unconscious bodies.

Criss surveyed every jail cell—most of them were empty. As he reached the one in the back, he heard several whimpers. He looked down as he saw Dawn and Max hugging each other in fear. Max looked at the GW grunt, recognized him, and embraced the man through the barred cage.

A blonde, chubby, young man, wearing the same uniform as Paul, walked up to May.

"Good afternoon, Sir!" May saluted the commander.

"It's Sir Nick to you. Where's your companion?" Nick asked.

"In the bathroom," May casually replied. Nick nodded, as he opened the prison gate. May stepped in front of his path.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"Commander Paul told me to not let anyone in."

"Ok. Let me ask Paul," Nick said, pulling his walkie-talkie close to his mouth. "Paul, did you ask the GW Prison Guards to not let anyone into the prison?"

"Nope, I didn't do that. Who said that? The girl or the guy?" a voice crackled back.

"The guy is in the bathroom."

"The bathroom is against the wall, right in front of their post. Is it locked?" The voice was starting to get suspicious. Nick opened the bathroom door and discovered that no one was inside. May gulped before bursting into the prison room, Nick right behind her heels.

Criss used his Metagross to break open the prison bars. Metagross punched a hole into the wall, revealing the trio the harsh desert outdoors. "Get on Metagross," Criss commanded them. The trio climbed on top of the Metagross was currently levitating in the air. "Retreat!" Criss shouted into the walkie-talkie. Metagross jumped through the opening in the wall. The levitating Pokemon descended onto the desert floor.

Cheryl called upon Criss' Azelf and quickly teleported back to the G Men base.

"Help! One of the commanders knows who I am," May called through the walkie-talkie.

"Wait here," Criss told Dawn and Max. Using his Yanmega, Criss floated back towards the opening in the wall. He jumped through, as he recalled Yanmega back into his Pokeball. He bolted down the stairs as he shouted May's name over and over. He identified two figures running across the maze of prison cells. Mustering all his strength, he charged at Nick before tackling the chubby man. He grabbed May's hand, rushed up the stairs, and jumped back onto the levitating Metagross. By then, several GW grunts were perched on Desert Motorcycles. The grunts sped towards the Metagross, who was a hovercraft for the heavy five people on top of the Pokemon. Metagross tried to quickly float out of the danger zone, but the motorcycles were gaining speed. Metagross was running away as quickly as he could, while motorcycles were chasing close behind, sort of like a Star Wars movie.

A giant shadow loomed over the Metagross. In a quick strike, all the motorcyclists were flung back towards the base. Criss could identify a flying, dragon-like Pokemon as it descended back into the ground.

"We're home free!" He happily shouted as Metagross skimmed across the desert floor.


End file.
